Beyond the Smoke and Fog
by Josephine77
Summary: As the purple smoke fades away, Belle learns to navigate her way in Storybrooke after the curse is lifted. She'll soon learn what it really means to be a part of Mr. Gold's life.
1. The Encounter

_I should be working on my other holiday story, but this came to me this morning…inspired by the news that Belle is now a season regular! I'm halfway done with the Rumple Charming Dinner story so I will post there next. But this one wouldn't leave my head. _

_I own nothing._

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Returning to town, Gold could feel the magic begin to seep through his veins. All that remained of the purple smoke was a slight haze that lingered in the air, unwilling to leave. Gold was unsure how magic would act now that it was released into this strange world, but it was a step he had to take. Even if meant Her Evil Majesty might benefit in the short term.

"We have to go back to the shop for a few minutes, Belle," Gold told his companion as he pulled up to the clapboard building. "I need to get some things and make some preparations."

Coming around to the passenger side with the aid of his cane, Gold opened Belle's door and ushered her toward the building she first entered just an hour ago as a different person. As she was about to go into the shop, she could hear a man shouting the distance. Whom this was she did not know, but as she turned her head in the direction of the noise, she saw a couple running towards them hand-in-hand.

"Gold," demanded the man who was now only yards away from the shop, "what was that? Was it you?

"Oh, I see the happy couple is back together," Gold replied with a sly look on his face, ignoring the man's questions, "…Charming."

"Rumplestiltskin, I know you had something to do with this." Snow White said as she stood next to her prince. "What happened? We need answers?"

Holding up a finger in the couple's direction, Mr. Gold, or Rumplestiltskin as he was also known, informed the two before him, "I suggest you first make a trip to the hospital and talk to Ms. Swan and your grandson."

At the mention of Henry, Snow began to silently cry. Her last memory of her grandson flat lining and doctors rushing everywhere. Putting his arm around his real wife, Charming replied. "Don't worry, we're headed there now, but we need answers. This isn't settled."

As the scene was unfolding before her, Belle just stood beside Gold and absorbed everything being said. She didn't know the couple and had no real knowledge of who's who in Storybrooke, so she silently took in everything happening.

"Come on, Charming, let's…," Snow commented, not finishing her sentence. She was looking at Belle in a strange way, just now noticing her standing beside Mr. Gold.

"Hello," Belle said to the couple, not knowing what else to say in the silence that now engulfed the little group. She knew by the way the woman before her was staring that her presence was startling.

Knowing she never met this woman before her, Snow didn't know what to think. She was disheveled and dressed in a hospital gown. What was Gold doing with her?

"Hello," Snow responded in kind to the woman, not knowing what else to say.

Belle continued on with the stilted introduction, "My name is Belle. And you are?"

At that comment, Snow gave a sharp look to Charming and then to Gold. How did this stranger not know who she was? Her face was in the papers for weeks during her incarceration for murder. Everyone in town knew who she was. Mary Margaret Blanchard was now a household name in Storybrooke thanks to the trial.

"My name is Mary Margaret, or Snow White," Snow replied to the puzzling woman before her. "What are you doing with Mr. Gold?" asked in an interrogating tone. "Do you need help? Would you like to come to the hospital with us?" she continued, taking in Belle's hospital gown and pointing to it in meaning.

"No!" roared Gold in a voice he never used in public in Storybrooke.

Sensing that Gold was about to unleash something he'd regret, Bell laid he hand on his sleeve and pleaded "No, please don't. I want nothing to do with that place. Please."

Calming down enough to speak through gritted teeth, Gold replied, "It seems our lovely Mayor has a special wing in the basement of the hospital. I suggest after you deal with your grandson, you take a look at it."

As the conversation was going on around him, Charming stared at Belle's hand gripping Gold's arm. It wasn't in fear of Gold, but almost as if she was seeking comfort in the man standing before him. Suddenly, a memory from the past invaded his thoughts. No, it couldn't be, he thought. But as he looked up into Gold's eyes, Charming blurted out in a questioning manner and with a raised eyebrow, "Her?"

Gold's slight nod was all the response that was needed, immediately understanding Charming's meaning. As Charming exhaled both women stared in confusion at the men's silent communication.

Snow turned to her husband and demanded, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Charming replied, taking Snow's hand. "Let's go see Emma. She needs us now." Putting a hand to her mouth to stop the crying that restarted, Snow nodded in agreement.

As they turned in the direction of the hospital, Gold quietly informed the grieving couple, "He's fine." With nothing more added, they immediately knew what he meant.

_I like reviews. Next up Belle goes exploring in the Pawn Shop and our fabulous couple have a nice long talk. _


	2. Remembrances of the Past

**Chapter 2: Remembrances of the Past**

Belle could hear the clanging of keys unlocking the door behind her as she stood staring down the road at her strange new surroundings. She was no longer a prisoner in some cell, but simply Belle. She kept repeating that to herself as she turned around and followed Rumplestiltskin into the curious shop that ran as Mr. Gold in Storybrooke. When she first entered the shop a few hours ago, she hadn't paid attention to the items surrounding her. She wouldn't have recognized anything if she had paid attention. Her only goal at the time to find the unknown "Mr. Gold". As she looked around at all the oddities in the shop, Belle began to recognize some of the objects from her stay at the Dark Castle.

"How did all of this stuff come to this land?" Belle asked. Gold had informed her on basic outline of Regina and the curse transporting everyone, but little else. Even his part was still unknown to her.

"It seems as the curse transported everything to this land," Rumplestiltskin replied as he drank in the sight of her gazing at all the things surrounding her. "People, objects, anything not nailed down came with transition."

"Do you still spin?" she asked as she looked around for his spinning wheel but not finding it among the artifacts.

"No," he replied as he began to walk with the aid of his cane toward a doorway leading to the back of the store. "I do have my wheel, though. I keep it in my office," added Rumplestiltskin, or Mr. Gold as he was called here.

Following him into the back room of the store she assumed was his office, Belle asked, "Do you live here?" She had noticed there was a second level and was curious where he made his home.

"We'll be going home in a minute," he informed her as he rifled through his desk drawer for something. "I do keep an apartment upstairs for some nights I work late, but I rarely use it."

As he pulled out the drawer from his desk and began to reach his arm inside the hole, she noticed the spinning wheel sitting in the corner. Like the main room of store, this room was filled with items, some of which she also recognized, but most she didn't Reaching the wheel, she ran her hands over the wood as memories of her time in the Dark Castle washed over her.

"Ah, I've got it," Rumplestiltskin crowed as he held up a stick before him. Laying it down on the top of the desk, he replaced the drawer and locked it.

"What is that?" Belle asked as she looked at the simple piece of wood he picked up and slipped it inside his coat pocket.

"Why, it's a magic wand, of course," he answered with a smile on his face.

Suspicious of how he obtained a magic wand, Belle asked, "How did you get a magic wand? I don't remember you having one before?"

"Well," he said as he tried to delay telling that particular story, he replied, "That's a story for later. We have to start at the beginning, and that will have to wait until we get home." With a hand on the small of her back, Rumplestiltskin guided Belle through the doorway and back towards the front of the store.

Turning off the lights and making sure the "closed" sign was hanging in the door, he turned towards Belle and said, "Let's go before the others start arriving. I don't wish for you to be stuck in here when everyone comes calling." Walking toward the car, he turned around and pulled the long piece of wood from his pocket. Closing his eyes, he waved the wand and whispered something softly under his breath as a blast of blue light emerged and surrounded his shop.

"What did you just do?" Belle asked, worried about what her beloved was doing the magic wand.

"I'm setting up wards, Belle," Rumplestiltskin replied. "Protecting my shop. Magic is unpredictable here. It's not native to this land. The wand acts as a conduit. Until I know more about what I can and can't do, this will guide me," he explained as he held up the wand.

Not knowing what to say and feeling utterly lost, Belle turned towards the car and got into the passenger side as she waited for him. Most of her memories being of the Enchanted Forest, she still didn't have a grasp on all that was going on around her.

"You know, it's strange," Bell told the man who was getting in the driver's seat next to her. "I know this is called a car and what it does, but it still amazes me. This is the first car I've ever been in," she said in wonderment.

Chuckling at her amazement, Rumplestiltstkin replied, "Just wait until you use a computer. Then you'll really be befuddled. When I got my memories back, I was floored at what people have accomplished in this world without the aid of magic."

Belle turned and stared her him in shock. Rumplestiltstkin admiring something without magic? She never thought he'd ever admit to it.

Feeling her gaze on him, he added, "Well, I _can _appreciate something, even if I don't aspire to it. Magic is essential for what is coming."

"What exactly is coming?" Belle asked as she turned back toward the scenery passing her by.

"Another thing I can't answer at the moment," he replied. "Be patient. All will be revealed. After I get you home and settled, we'll have a nice long chat."

"Yes," she answered. "I do believe that is long overdue. If I remember correctly, we were in a similar situation some years ago."

"Aye, but this time you will have some answers. I promise. And hopefully I will get some, also." He said as the pulled the car into a driveway beside a large imposing house. Clicking on a small square box above his head, Belle stared at the garage door opening.

"Another nice invention," Rumplestiltskin said has he pulled into the small building and pushed the button again to close the door. "Garage door opener. No magic needed, just batteries and electricity." Opening his car door, he then turned and grabbed his cane to assist him.

"Do you need help?" Belle asked in worry as she saw him lift himself out of the automobile. She got out of the car and hurried to his side. "I don't remember you having a leg injury before. What happened?"

"Something I had long before magic came into my life," he retorted, not realizing this was one of the only things about his life pre-Dark One curse he'd ever revealed to her other than his brief mention of his son and wife.

"Is there anything you can do about it now?" Belle asked tentatively. She wasn't in favor of his use of magic, but if it helped with the pain then she could rationalize it's use.

"Not right now," he said as he motioned her toward the doorway set into the side of the garage. "I told you magic is unpredictable here. Maybe after I get my bearings, but right now I don't want to chance it."

Walking outside and into the crisp afternoon air, Belle turned as she saw Rumplestiltskin close the garage's side door behind him and once again take out the wand from his inside coat pocket. Waving it as he did at the shop, he set up wards to protect them from intruders and pests.

"Come," he said as he walked toward the door leading into the side of the house.

"You live in a pink house?" Belle asked in awe as she stepped over the threshold and into what appeared to be the kitchen.

"I like to think it's salmon," he said with a small smirk as he turned around and locked the door behind her. "I didn't pick it out, it was _given_ to me," he said as sat at a small round table. "But that's another subject for later. Let's start with something simple.

"Alright," she said, sitting down across from him, "I guess my first question is what am I supposed to call you? The couple we talked to outside the shop and the man who released me called you 'Mr. Gold'. She paused and looked around at the room that was nothing like the kitchen from his previous residence. "You're still Rumplestiltskin, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," he said with a note of sadness in his voice, "in a slightly different package, a bit tempered by this place, and until a few minutes ago without magic. I guess you could say a bit human again"

"But what am I to call you?" she asked again in a aggravated tone.

"I guess you can call me whatever you prefer, dearie," he said as he watched her trying to smooth her hair down. "I have a feeling the whole town is going to be mixed up and confused for awhile.

"I'm glad I won't be the only one," Belle said as she took off the coat given to her by the stranger who rescued her.

Looking at her bedraggled appearance, Gold, as he thought of himself in Storybrooke, realized that the woman before him was probably weary and tired. He stood up and held his hand out to Belle and said, "Let's get you cleaned up and rested. You've had a big day."

"I thought you said we were going to have our talk," Belle demanded as she followed him out of the room and toward a set of stairs.

"We will," Gold answered as he limped up the stairs with the aid of his cane. "But I thought you'd prefer to get freshened up first and into different clothes. Something not so hospital-like." Reaching the upstairs landing, they walked down to the end of the hall. He opened the last door revealing a bathing chamber and asked, "Would you like me to draw you a bath?"

Sighing in relief at getting the remains of the hospital off of her body, she responded, "It's been years since I've had a long soak in a bathtub." Thinking back, she remember the last time she indulged in the activity in one many elaborate bathing chambers at his castle. Looking longingly at the large claw foot tub, she continued, "At the hospital all they permitted were showers."

"Do you need any help with anything?" he asked nervously. "There is a robe on the back of the door when you are done and there is soap on the shelf beside the tube," he said as he pointed out each item.

"I think I've got it all figured out. I'm fine," Belle replied as she smiled at her companion and the awkwardness in the air.

Backing out of the room, Gold turned to Belle and said, "I've got boxes of things downstairs. I'm sure there is something you can wear in there."

"Thank you, I might enjoy burning this gown when I'm finished," she answered as she fingered the hospital gown she was still wearing.

"I'll get the fire roaring," he chuckled. "Along with a pot of tea and something to eat."

"That will be a change," Belle commented happily to him. "Who would have thought the day would come when Rumplestiltskin would be waiting on someone else."

"I can be helpful sometimes," he added over his shoulder as he walked back down to the main floor.

Smiling at his retreating back, Belle closed the door and faced the tub. Turning on the faucets to get the correct temperature, Belle put the plug in and watched the it fill as she removed the garments that she had come to loathe. As she slipped into the water, she began to truly relax for the first time in decades, even if she didn't remember most of them. So many questions were running through her mind. First and foremost, what was going to happen between her and Rumplestiltskin. They had exchanged "I love you's" but she didn't know the extent of the Dark One's curse in this world. There were so many holes in the story that needed to be filled and stories she needed to tell. He did tell her they would have time for everything. She just hoped that was true.

While Belle was washing off the remnants of her experience in Storybrooke upstairs, Gold was downstairs rifling through boxes surrounding him in the back parlor. Trying to find something for her to wear wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. She was so slight that everything he found would swim on her small frame, smaller than even he remembered from their time in the Enchanted Forest. Finally, after not finding anything remotely appropriate he took a black shirt from one of the boxes and with the aid of the fairy's wand, he used a bit of magic to transform it. It felt unfamiliar using magic in this world. Even the wand felt different in his hands, but what little bit he could accomplish produced a black dress that would do for now until they could obtain other clothing for her.

Levitating the dress up the stairs so he didn't have to make the trip once again, Gold returned to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea and then rummaged through the refrigerator. Although there was not much to work with, he was able to hobble together a plate of fruit before turning back to the now whistling teakettle. Soon he had everything arranged on a tray and with the success of levitating the dress, he felt it would be safe to do the same with the tray. Guiding it into the front parlor, he set it down on the low table before the fireplace and with a flick of the wand soon had a roaring fire blazing in the fireplace. He then settled down and awaited his love to join him once again.

With his head resting against the back of the sofa, Gold realized he had been dozing as the sound of Belle descending the stairs awoke him. He was so attuned to every sound the old house made that the change was like a gunshot ricocheting through the room. As he sat up straight on the sofa he turned his head toward the doorway, waiting for Belle to appear.

"A little big, but it's better my previous outfit," she exclaimed as she walked into the room wearing the black shirtdress Gold had created from the discarded shirt. Her hair was still damp from the bath, but he still couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Not my best work," he replied with a glimmer in his eye as she walked into the room and sat beside him on the sofa. "But it will suffice until we can get something more appropriate. Are you hungry?" he added as he handed her a cup of tea.

"I'm fine," she said as she settled into the cushions. "Okay, I'm clean, I have my tea and I'm ready for that chat that's long overdue. No more delaying, Rumplestiltskin," Belle demanded as she shifted on the sofa to stare at him.

"Okay," he said in a resigned manner. He had been dreading telling his tale, afraid she would run screaming from his house, but she, above anyone else, deserved to know the whole unvarnished truth. "Let's start at the beginning," he said as he prepared himself for the coming story.

"When you came to make the deal with my father?" she asked, wondering how much he was going to reveal.

"No," he answered. "The very beginning. You once asked about my son and I promised you a story. I always make good on my deals. The time has come for you to know everything."

_So, Rumplestiltskin is finally going to tell his Belle the whole story. Lock, stock, and barrel. Next chapter will contain Belle's reaction and a visit from our favorite sheriff. This chapter didn't have much excitement, but was needed to get to the other parts. I'm eager to see how the War Council will react to Rumple's actions and if they'll accept Belle into their fold. Stay tuned for more. I guess this could fit into my Thanksgiving Day story. This one just takes place years before. _

_Oh, and I do plan to write more on the adventures of the _Charming White Gold Swan _family. I think Emma's babies are ready to be born so be on the lookout for the new story there. _


	3. The Talk

Chapter 3: The Talk

_Next chapter in our tale. Belle and Gold finally have their chat and emotions run high. _

Belle sat in silence as a myriad of emotions churned through her; sadness, confusion, despair, anger. Those were just the tip of the iceberg and she wasn't even sure for whom to feel them. It was a tragic tale on many levels. She felt like crying for the desperate peasant who only wanted to protect his son, for all the victims of the Dark One's curse including Rumplestiltskin himself. She felt intense sadness for the son who only wanted to help his father any way he could and in the end grew up in a strange world without anyone and for the father who went to unspeakable lengths to get him back. And while she still felt residual anger at Rumplestiltskin for pushing her away eons ago, she now better understood his reasoning.

"So all of this," Belle asked as she fought back tears, "the deals, the planning, the curse…was to find your son?"

"Yes," Gold replied. "I don't even know anymore how many years it's been that I have only lived to see Bae once again. When he disappeared I made a vow to the Blue Fairy that I would do nothing else, that I would love nothing else, until I found a way to get him back."

"But not everything went according to plan," he continued, looking at Belle's downcast head. "I didn't figure you into any of it. You were the surprise."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked in confusion as she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

"When I made that deal with your father," Gold explained, "I never intended to fall in love with you or to make you fall in love with me. I truly did just want a caretaker and maybe a little bit of company. Those months at the castle had become dear to me. I started feeling human again for the first since Bae disappeared."

As he poured his heart out to her, Belle wiped a few stray tears from her eyes and settled back against the sofa into the crook of his arm, longing for some type of contact. Feeling her against him, Gold raised his arm and embraced her he continued with his tale.

"When you returned from the village I was in shock that you had come back," he explained as he held her close. "Then you kissed me and all thought fled. I couldn't believe that someone like you would have any type of feelings except revulsion for the beast I had become. Then when you mentioned Regina I just exploded. I couldn't let her win. I couldn't let her take away all the untold years I worked to find my son. To be tricked by her. I just couldn't chance my curse breaking and having my powers taken from me. So I pushed you away, told you I loved my power more than you."

"But it wasn't the power you loved more," Belle asked. "Was it? It really was all for your son."

"Don't get me wrong," Gold replied. "I'd come to love being powerful. You don't know how humiliating it was to be ridiculed in front of your son. Suddenly, I was no longer that cowardly peasant anymore. The power was addicting. I was worse than the devil in those early days. Sure I stopped the children from fighting in the Ogre Wars, but I was merciless with anyone else who crossed my path. Bae saw that. He witnessed the curse destroying any remaining humanness from my body. That's why he was so desperate to leave. He kept saying all he wanted was his father back, while I was just obsessed with obtaining more power. When we were separated by my cowardly mistake, I vowed that we would be reunited one day."

"It didn't destroy all of your humanness," Belle said softly. "I came to know that man who still resided in the monster. You had him deep inside you. He came out in unexpected ways. Beneath the dragon hide clothes and thick skin, Rumplestiltskin the man was still there."

"You were right," gazing into the fire as if the flames were hypnotizing him, he admitted to Belle. "I did regret pushing you out. Immediately I regretted it, but that small human part of me you talked about was still too cowardly to call you back."

"I was coming back, you know," Belle confessed as she entwined her hand in his. "I was planning on returning to my father. On the trip back to his estate, I stopped at an inn and met a dwarf, of all creatures, who had fallen in love and it made me realize what I had walked away from. What I didn't fight for. So I decided to turn around and make the trip back to you."

"Is that when Regina captured you," he asked, eager to get the story from her lips.

"Yes. I had made it all the way back to the neighboring village when her men abducted me. They threw me into a carriage, bound and gagged, and she was awaiting me inside. All she said was that I was her wildcard."

"One she realized that she couldn't play," he commented. "Neither in the Enchanted Forrest nor here. Not if she wanted to live. Especially after she paid me that call and told me you'd died."

"I never did make it back to my father," Belle explained. "She was full of lies. None of it was true."

"If I had even a flicker of doubt, I would have torn apart her castle brick by brick," Gold assured her. "I was so distraught. All I could think of was that I lost you, just like I lost Baelfire. It was then that I intensified my resolve for the curse to be completed."

"Why didn't you enact the curse yourself," Belle asked.

"I told you that all magic comes with a price. The stronger the magic, the higher the price. The curse had to sacrifice one world for the next. To go to a world in which Bae was now. That took a price I couldn't, and wouldn't pay."

Scared to ask the price Regina had to pay for Rumplestiltskin's curse, she asked anyway, "What exactly was that price?"

"The heart of the thing you loved most," he responded, now looking her directly in the eyes. "I had nothing left to love. You were dead, Bae was gone. I couldn't enact it even if I wanted to. That small part of me you talked about that was still human couldn't do it, anyway. So I decided to get captured by Charming. I was already living in a prison of sorts, what was a few extra bars. There was no way Regina wasn't going to use the curse. In many ways, she was farther gone than I had ever been. So I decided to ride out the remaining time in a cell."

"That's why you wanted Ella's baby!" Belle exclaimed as she sat up. "You never wanted it to begin with did you? You just wanted to be caught."

"Ding, ding," Gold said, "We have a winner. It was a sure fire way to get caught. I knew that Regina couldn't resist telling everyone about her plan. With me being locked away, Snow and Charming were guaranteed to come to me for information and assistance. So I gave it to them."

"Wow," Belle said in awe as she sat in his arms. "Remind me never to play chess against you. The curse, the true love potion, Snow White and Prince James's daughter, all of it was to break the curse you created." Belle felt as though she was getting a headache trying to wrap her mind around everything she heard this afternoon. Rumplestiltskin had centuries to plan, while she had an afternoon to absorb it all. It was all so overwhelming.

As both sat lost in thought before the fire, a loud banging was heard from the front entry. "Gold, open this damn door now or I'm kicking it in."

"Ahh," he said as he moved away from Belle and grabbed his cane to stand. "There is our lovely savior, right now. I think she's a bit upset with me."

"A bit," Belle said with raised eyebrows. "You left her without an explanation. Make this right, Rumplestiltskin. Explain to her why you took the potion and left."

With his cane thumping on the floor as he walked to the front door, Gold removed the wand from his front pocket and slipped the lock free while allowing her to pass through the wards he'd set up. Immediately the door wrenched open as Emma bounded into the entryway.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you right here and now," Emma demanded as she slammed the door shut and thundered her way into the parlor. As she entered the room, Emma became arrested at the sight of the young woman standing before the sofa.

"Good afternoon to you, Sheriff Swan," Gold answered in his usual calm voice. "I trust our friend Henry is doing well now."

Turning back to face her enemy, Emma confronted Gold with tears swimming in her eyes, "You left him to die. You knew magic was unpredictable here, but you took that damn egg and ran. You're worse than Regina."

"Never repeat that again," Gold said through bared teeth and as he clenched his hands upon the cane's handle. The only other time Emma had seen Gold in such a rage was months ago involving the events surrounding the robbery of this very house. As Gold continued, Emma could hear the vehemence in his voice, "I would never have let Henry die. Never a child. Did you not realize I knew your kiss would awaken him? I had no doubt about that. However, I needed you to get that potion. You were the only one who could do it. Henry was never in any danger."

"Do you know what it's like to think your child is dying in your arms? To lose a child?" Emma asked as she tried not to break down in tears. "It's horrendous."

Staring off into a distant space, Gold replied, "Like a part of you is being ripped out and lost forever."

"Yes," Emma replied as she stared at Gold, stunned by his response. She was shocked that his answer was so close to the mark. Only one how had experienced that pain knew what it was like. Could Gold have lost a child at some point, she quietly thought to herself. On that note, she turned and stared at the girl who had remained silent throughout the exchange. Could this be Gold's child? Observing the way she gazed at him, along with the roaring fire and placement of the teacups side by side, she quickly discarded that idea. Though her identity was still unknown.

Feeling as though something had shifted between herself and Gold, Emma turned her attention to Belle. "And you are?" She knew she sounded impolite, but she was long past caring about etiquette.

Stepping forward, Belle announced, "My name is Belle."

"You were the one in the basement of the hospital. The one my parents just informed me about." Emma commented as she tried to process everything in her mind.

"Ah, yes," Gold interrupted. "I take it Charming and Snow informed you of Regina's little hidden asylum."

"How did you know of it?" Emma said accusingly to Gold. "All this time and just now when that damn purple fog I know you're responsible floated in you mysteriously reveal one of Regina's secrets. How do I know you're still not working together. For all I know, she could be in this house listening and laughing."

"You once accused me working with Regina, and I admit you were close when you said we were working 'diagonally'," Gold explained as his voice began to rise in fury, "However, I never want to hear you claim that I am ally of hers. You think you want her dead. I want her _destroyed_."

Looking at Belle in sudden understanding, Emma exclaimed, "You're her."

"Who?" Belle answered in confusion.

Turning back to Gold, who was making his way back to sit on the sofa, Emma said, "She's who you were talking about that night, isn't she. The one who I asked about."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked as she looked between Emma and Gold.

"A few months ago…" Emma began to explain but was quickly interrupted by Gold.

"Let me explain," he said. "Come, Belle," he implored as he motioned her sit beside him once again.

As Belle went over to sit next to Gold, Emma realized this wasn't something felt comfortable witnessing. She said to the man seated before her, "We're not finished here Gold. I'm still sheriff and I'm going to get some answers."

As she exited the room, Gold turned back to Belle with trepidation as he steeled himself to finally tell her the last part of his tale.

"A few months ago," he began, "I had an altercation with the florist in town. I held a loan on his delivery van and when he missed some payments I repossessed it. He asked for an extension, having a van full of merchandise to deliver for Valentine's Day the next day, but I refused. I admit I was looking for any excuse to ruin him and when he went into default I pounced. The next day there was a burglary at this house. Emma was called in to investigate and a number of things were stolen. I immediately knew who had done it and told her I'd take care of it, but I relented and gave her the name of the florist, telling her all about our altercation the previous day.

At this point, he paused in his story and took a drink of his now cold tea. Collecting himself, he continued, "Later in the day, Emma called me to the station to announce she had found all of my things at his house, however there was one thing missing. She hadn't found the man, but swore she's find the other item when she found him. At that moment, I knew that Regina was behind everything and instructed him specifically on what to take"

"What did he take?" Belle asked, curious as to what was so important that it wasn't found with the other belongings.

"I'll get to that," Gold said as he held up a hand to hold off any more questioning until he was done with his tale. "That night I went after him. I tied him up and took him to a cottage in the woods. I needed answers. When he wouldn't tell me who put him up to the robbery I went wild. I began beating him with my cane while yelling accusations at him. It was at that point that Emma interrupted."

"But how was this connected with me?" Belle asked. "Emma said you referred to a 'her.' What did I have to do with it? What accusations did you make? " As soon as the words left her mouth, she gasped in realization. Thoughts immediately came together as she connected the dots of the story.

"It was my father, wasn't it?" she exclaimed as she stared at Gold. "He was the one you abducted and assaulted."

"You have to understand," Gold explained in a pained voice, "all I could think of was that this man was running around town as if nothing happened. You were dead because of his actions and yet he went unpunished."

"You do believe me," Belle implored as she gripped Gold's hand. "Regina lied about the whole thing. I never made it back to my father's. He was innocent of all she said he did. There were no clerics or holy men. Just Regina and her henchmen."

"At the time, I had no reason to doubt her," he responded. "She did want to destroy me, but her story held just enough truth for me not to question her. I made inquiries after you left in the villages, but they all said you headed toward Avonlea. So when the Queen showed up, I accepted her version of what happened. Never did I believe for a second she was lying."

As Belle stared at him, she realized that even after all of her assurances, he still had a sliver of doubt about her father. Pulling up each of her sleeves, she thrust them before her and exclaimed, "See…no marks, no scars." Hearing his words in her mind about the floggings and scourges, she began to hastily unbutton her makeshift dress.

"Wwwhat are you doing," Gold stuttered as Belle turned around and finished unbuttoning her dress.

Pulling the material over her shoulders and down her back, she turned her head slightly and demanded, "Look! Nothing. It never happened."

Before she could pull the material back in place, Gold lightly ran a finger across her nude back as if to assure himself through touch that her words were true.

Pulling up the dress, Belle buttoned what she had previously undone before turning once again to Gold. "Now do you believe me that nothing happened. My father was innocent."

"Of that," Gold agreed, "but he still stole from me. The only link I had to you and he handed it right into Regina's clutches.

"What did he actually take that had you so irrational with anger?" Belle inquired. She could tell he was reluctant to tell her.

"It's on the shelf," he informed her as he nodded his head in the direction of the nearby bookcase. "After our dear Sheriff Swan arrested me for assault, Regina paid me a visit. We made a deal, my real identity for that back."

Rising from her position on the sofa, Belle walked over to the bookcase to discover what all this was about…the van repossession, the burglary, Gold's assault on her father. The minute her eyes touched it, she knew. Picking up the cup, she broke into tears at the thought of her last words to him before she left his castle.

"All you'll have is empty heart and a chipped cup," Gold said as if reading her mind. Now standing behind her, he continued, "No truer words were ever said. And then suddenly I didn't even have the chipped cup."

Replacing the cup on the shelf, Belle abruptly turned around and clung to him as she wept in his arms. Sensing her tears were abating, Gold lifted her chin from his chest and gazed into eyes that he'd never thought he'd be looking into again except for in his haunted dreams. He slowly lowered his head until his lips brushed hers in a touch so soft she almost didn't feel.

Whispering against his mouth, she asked, "What about the curse? We can't. You need to find Baelfire."

"The dagger has no power here," Gold answered as she felt the movement against her own lips. "The magic I released today is of a different source. The curse can't touch it," he finished before once again lowering his head. This time he took her mouth savagely, bruising her lips in his desire to consume her. It was so unlike anything she had ever experienced. This is what she dreamed about without even knowing. What she yearned for. Nobody would believe that she had found it with Rumplestiltskin.

_Muhahahaha. I leave it there, good readers. I know all of us fan girls would love to be kissed that passionately by Mr. Gold. Maybe I'll write an outtake of what happens next. It would have to be for my eyes only because I couldn't post smut, now could I? Polite ladies don't publish smut. Hehehe. _

_I do admit that feel kind of weird to admit I was tearing up at my own stuff as I wrote this and then during editing. Those two just have to have a long conversation, even if we don't get to see it. Next up will be the town meeting and what to do about the purple fog, Rumplestiltskin, and the absconded Regina. _

_In the meantime, I'm off to do some private writings, if you know what I mean. Please review if you want postings. _


	4. Shared Embraces

**Chapter 4: Shared Embraces**

Belle didn't know what to think as she stood within Rumplestiltskin's arms. It felt as if she were drowning and had no desire to rise for air. She had been kissed before. Gaston had stolen a few innocent kisses during their formal engagement. However, she was just now coming to realize how chaste those really were. Gaston may have been desired by females throughout her father's land, but he had never made her heart race the way Rumplestiltskin did. What with her fiancé had been a brief meeting of lips, now with the man standing before her was a conflagration of souls.

As the couple became engulfed by the flames, Gold reached to the side to feel for the leather chair sitting near the bookcase. While he'd love to stand entwined with Belle for hours, his knee had other ideas. Pulling away a fraction to sit down, Belle whimpered in protest.

"I need to sit," Gold said as he collapsed into the chair, bringing Belle with him. "My knee," he explained as he stretched it out before him.

"Do you want me to move?" Belle began to lift herself off of his lap in order to give relief to his pain.

Before she could disengage herself, he pulled her close to him and settled her over his opposite knee. "No," he said. "Don't go."

Arranged in a more comfortable position, Gold raised his hand and cradled Belle's face as he lowered his once again. Taking her lower lip between his own, he traced the inside before doing the same to its twin. Belle jerked in response to the intimate caress. It wasn't unpleasant, just unexpected. Eager to learn, she mimicked his action earning a groan from him in response. Emboldened by his reaction, she traced the seam of his lips before slipping inside to drink at him as he had done to her just moments earlier. Letting her set the pace, Gold gave Belle the reins to explore. He sensed her hesitancy and didn't want to frighten her with the intensity of his feelings. It had been so long that he couldn't remember ever feeling a fraction of this passion in his lifetime. Centuries of surviving had not prepared him for this encounter.

Feeling the tenterhooks of his control about to snap, he took back control of the kiss. While one hand rested against the nape of her neck, the other glided down her back. Feeling the flesh through her dress, Gold groaned at the thought of her exposing her back to him earlier. At the time he was in shock that she was undressing before him. For so long he lived with the guilt of casting her out and causing her pain. Then as he took in the meaning of her scar free skin, he couldn't resist caressing what had been bared. It was all the more erotic for the innocence behind her actions. He had been glad when she hastily covered herself once again.

Gold moved his mouth away from Belle's lip as his hand continued to travel the length of her back. Her immediate protest at his abandonment soon turned to whimpering as he traced a path across her jaw line to her hollow of her neck. Sensations bombarded her from every direction. She had never felt this many things at one time before, yet yearned for much more. As his lips continued on their journey, Belle tilted her head to allow better access. All the while her hands traced the lines of Gold's ears and scalp before coming to rest at the base of his neck, holding him against the spot where neck met shoulder.

As his hands moved forward to trace the lines of her ribcage, Gold knew they had to stop soon before it was too late. Soon he wouldn't be able to. He had never meant for the simple kiss to go this far, but once their lips touched all rational thought fled his mind. And inferno had erupted that he had no desire to extinguish. So many years of loneliness began to melt away as he held her in his arms.

Before leaving her completely he once again returned to her lips for one last kiss. Sensing his withdrawal, she tightened her hold on him in response. "We have to stop," Gold said as slowly pulled away from her.

"Why?" Belle had no desire to curb their activity. For so long she had been without human touch and with little interaction.

"Too fast," he said as he tried to collect his thoughts. "Remember when I said we had a time for everything. There will be. I promise. But we need to pull back and take a some breath." With a few quick movements he could be inside her, giving them both the relief they sought. But she deserved better than a quick fumbling in a leather chair. Even though they'd declared their love, she was still relatively innocent.

"You don't want to?" Belle asked, taking longer to come off of passion's high.

Groaning in response, Gold fingers tightened on her hip where his hand had come to rest. He resisted the urge to pull her leg over so she could straddle his waist and let her discover for herself just how much he really did want to continue. Not trusting himself to kiss her again without giving in to his desires, Gold rested his forehead against hers. "Do you really doubt it? You've been through so much. You deserve more than a quick tumble in the living room. You should have music and roses, satin sheets and a bed. Not some chair."

His words both aroused and doused her desire. She had been so consumed with passion that she didn't care about the where or when, all she wanted was now. The thought of them tangled in soft sheets of a large bed enflamed her. However, his words made her realize just how drunk on passion she had become. She didn't know this creature she had become. In his presence, all maidenly precepts and teachings flew out the window. "So what do we do next?" she asked.

"First, we need to collect ourselves. How about we get something to eat," Gold said as he moved for her to stand up. "We've been talking for hours. You've had a traumatic day. Why don't you go upstairs and rest while I find us something for dinner."

"I'm not tired," Belle protested.

"You might not be," Gold answered, "but you do need to relax. If you don't want to go upstairs, lay on the _chaise_. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Sensing his need to be useful, Belle acquiesced to his wishes. "Maybe I'll do a little reading," she said as she wondered over to the bookcase. It seemed like forever since she indulged in her previously favorite activity. Reading was an escape. Being of noble blood, Belle never had the freedom as a child as the peasants had. There was no running in the fields or sneaking off to the local creeks to fish or bathe in the sunlight. She was taught from an early age about proper behavior. Betrothed since birth, there were no young men vying for her affections. But when she read, all was possible. Maybe right now finding a good book would take her mind off of other activities she'd rather be doing.

"Good. You just stay right here and read" Kissing her forehead, Gold turned and walked toward the back of the house. The minute he entered the kitchen he collapsed in chair closest to him. Resting his elbows on the table, he tried to draw enough strength to resist marching back into the parlor and dragging her upstairs. He knew she wouldn't resist. She'd even be encouraging. But they needed to calm down and think things through rationally. How he was going to survive dinner and the rest of the night he didn't know.

A half-hour later, Gold leaned against the doorframe of the parlor watching Belle's chest rise and fall softly in sleep. He was tempted to let her rest. She had had a trying day. One most people would crumble under, but there she was, still with him, lying in repose. If not for the dinner on the table, cooling as he was watching her, he would have let her sleep. But she also needed nourishment. Regina's henchmen might have provided for her most basic needs, but she was much thinner than he ever remembered.

With the sound of his cane echoing on the wood floor, Gold made his way over to Belle. He took her shoulder in his hands as he gently shook her awake. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"Wrong tale," Belle smiled as she stretched and moved to sit up.

"Dinner's ready," Gold explained as he straightened and held out his free hand for Belle to take. Rising, Belle followed him to kitchen. Although the house had a formal dining room, the smaller table was more appropriate for just the two of them.

"Mmmm, something smells good," Belle said as she sat down at the chair he pulled out for her. "Who would have though the infamous Rumplestiltskin could cook."

"You forget," Gold reminded her. "I had a son before I became infamous. You learn to do a lot of things when you're raising a child alone."

The one thing Gold never touched on was his son's mother. It was the one subject Belle didn't want to bring up at this moment. She sensed he wasn't ready to talk of the situation, but she would be there for him whenever that day eventually came.

"Plus," he added. "Cooking isn't all that different than potion making."

"Then why did you make me do the cooking at the castle?" Belle laughed. "Those first few weeks I didn't even know how to boil water. I'm surprised either one of us survived my fare."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad," he lied.

"Alright," she responded although she knew the truth. "This looks absolutely wonderful. Much better than anything I ever made."

"Pasta isn't all that hard. If you can boil water and open a jar then you've got dinner. I've got this covered. I make a mean stew, also."

Picking up her wine glass, Belle took a sip as Gold served her a generous helping. "That's too much," she protested.

"You need sustenance." Gold stated matter-of-factly as he repeated the action with his own plate. "Eat up."

They talked little throughout the dinner, both absorbed in enjoying the experience of dining with another. Gold couldn't remember the last time he was truly relaxed in the presence of another. Today that tiny bit of humanness still left in him roared back to life.

"Did you find an interesting book," Gold asked as he twirled his spaghetti with his fork.

"You have quite a collection in there," Belle responded. "It's all so interesting. They're so different than back home."

"What did you finally pick?" he asked.

"It was called _Pride and Prejudice_. From what I gather it's a story about a family of sisters. The language is a little difficult to get used to, but I'm enjoying it so far.

Gold laughed as she revealed the title. It figures she would pick one of the only books he had to entice a female on his shelves. It was ironic that the first book she decided to read in this new world was about mistaken first impressions and the prejudices formed against others. Quite appropriate actually.

Hearing his laugh, Belle asked, "Have you read it?"

"Yes, I have," he responded. " It's a wonderful book for you to begin with." Considering some of the other titles in his collection, he was quite pleased with her selection. He was half afraid that after her stint in Regina's clutches she'd pick up his copy of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_.

"It must have been so engaging, what with you falling asleep." Gold couldn't resist teasing her about her earlier comment of not being tired.

"I guess I was more exhausted than I thought," Belle acquiesced.

As they were finishing their dinner, Gold lifted the wine bottle to ask if she wanted more to drink. He didn't want her intoxicated, but after all she had been through she needed to unwind.

"No," she refused. "I'm stuffed." Looking down at her plate, Belle was surprised to see most of her food had disappeared. "I guess I was wrong about being hungry before, also."

Pulling away from the table, Gold reached into his inside coat pocket to withdraw the wand he had been using. He hadn't used it since earlier that afternoon, preferring to use the time making dinner to calm his mind and body.

"You didn't use that to make dinner, did you?" Belle asked as she nodded her head in the direction of the piece of wood.

"No, I didn't," Gold answered. "But I am going to use it to clean up."

"No you are not," Belle retorted. "You are going to let me clean. It can't be that much different than at the castle. And I need something to do. I'm sick of doing nothing."

Sensing her need to be useful, Gold put the wand back in his pocket as he watch Belle get up and carry the dishes to the sink. She had enough memories of her fake life to know the basic workings of the modern kitchen, even if she had never used any of the amazing appliances.

"I have to say," Belle admitted as she began to wash the plates they had used for dinner. "For a place that has no inherent magic, life isn't so bad here, is it? What wouldn't I give to have this kitchen back at the castle."

Gold chuckled at her remark and asked, "Do you miss the majestic castles of home? You literally went from one to another. They do have some here, but no true ones in this country."

Belle thought of her response as she searched the drawers for a drying towel. Finding one, she straightened and said, "You know, I truly don't. I haven't seen much of Storybrooke, but I think I could come to really enjoy living here." Pausing, she added, "Do you want to return?"

"Is there anything to return to?" He answered her question with another.

"You tell me. You created the curse." Taking the damp cloth in her hand to wipe off the small table, she continued hesitantly, "Would you be comfortable living here?"

Reaching across the table, Gold placed his hand over hers. "After I find Bae, I'll follow you anywhere."

As she pulled he hand from under his, Belle leaned across and lightly kissed him on the cheek. "So what is your plan for finding you son?"

"First we have to deal with a little problem called the Charmings, the couple you met earlier today. Emma's parents. They might be a little angry with me at the moment."

"You think," Belle retorted as she raised her eyebrows in response.

"And the townspeople might be a little upset. They're already are leery of me. For some reason, every time I try to talk to them outside of the shop they ask if the rent is due."

Rolling her eyes, Belle commented under her breath but still loud enough to be heard, "I'm really going to have a wonderful time making friends here."

"Get in good with Henry, Emma's son," Gold advised. "He's obsessed with the curse. That is one very smart child. The only one from the beginning who figured everything out. He worked it out even before I got my memories back. If I didn't know any better I'd swear he was …."

"Swear he was what?" Belle asked as she folded the cloth over the faucet and finished tidying up the kitchen.

"Nothing," Gold answered, a far away look clouding his eyes. "Just a stray thought I lost."

Not believing him for a second, Belle let it go.

"So, Henry" Belle asked as she leaned her back against the sink. "Did he have you figured out?"

"I don't think so," Gold answered as he rose from the table. "If he had, I don't think he would have talked to me much. He wasn't enamored of adoptive mother, I know."

"I can't see the Queen with a child," Belle commented.

"I don't think Regina was too happy to have her own son call her the 'Evil Queen' all the time," Gold responded with a smile on his face. "Even if it was true."

"And now?" Belle asked. Gold knew she meant in regard to Regina, but he intentionally mistook her meaning.

"Now we go to bed. We've had a long day and it's been a long time since I've had restful sleep." Gold said as he guided her out of the kitchen and toward the stairs, turning off lights as he went.

As they reached the upper landing, Gold stopped before a closed door. "Earlier today," Gold started as he stared at the door, "I had thought this room would be appropriate for you. You need space and time to heal. I should give it to you, but I'd be lying if said I didn't want you with me." Closing his eyes, he drew a deep breath. "The decision is yours."

Belle reached up and gently stroked Gold's chin as she answered, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to be with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly. "Because once you're there, I don't think I can ever give you up."

"I don't want to be anywhere else," Belle responded with a smile on her face. "I did promise you forever once upon a time if you remember."

Grasping her hand, he guided her further down the hall. "Aye," he answered. "And I'm going to hold you to it."

_Not much plot, but I had a hard time pulling those two apart in the living room. They did not want to get out of that chair, and I almost let them stay there. I promise I will return to some semblance of plot in the future. Although, morning might bring yet another diversion. I've always been partial to a little exercise in the morning. __Oh, I also had to change the rating. I hope that doesn't upset anyone. Like always, please review._

_Bonus points to anyone who knows the direction of his thoughts about Henry. _


	5. The War Council

**Chapter 5: The War Council**

A beam of sunlight filtered though the curtains, awakening one of the figures resting beneath the covers of the large bed. Usually an early riser, Gold was surprised that he slept longer than the sun until he felt the figure pressed up against his side. To say it wasn't often that this happened was a massive overstatement. It never happened. His last memory of holding another in sleep was of his young son centuries ago. Holding Belle in his arms felt both strange and familiar. No matter what the result of the coming days, weeks and months, he knew that he would wake up this way for the rest of his life. He had meant what he said when he told Belle earlier that they didn't need to rush anything. Even though she protested that she was fine, she had gone through so much and needed time to process the emotions churning through her. So they held each other through the night, content for now just to lie in each others arms.

Feeling him stir beside her, Belle rolled over in bed and draped her arm over her partner chest. Slowing returning to consciousness, memories of yesterday drifted through her mind. "Good morning." Belle yawned and stretched like a cat just awakening. Although her memories were still fuzzy, she knew she hadn't rested that contently ever in her life.

"Good morning to you, too," Gold replied as he stared down at the her.

Now fully awake, Belle stared at the sun shinning across the bedroom floor as she moved to sit up. It was something she missed desperately during her confinement. During her stay in the hospital all she had was a solitary window set high in the walls. Barely large enough to let even a ray of light through. Now that she had her freedom, she yearned to open all the curtains to the world. Just like she did at the Dark Castle ages ago.

Just as she was about to comment on the beautiful weather, her stomach gave a loud growl.

"Well," Gold chuckled. "I was going to ask how you were feeling but obviously I can figure it out."

"I am feeling a bit peckish," she admitted sheepishly as she smiled back at him.

"Peckish, hmm," he responded. "Why don't you go take a shower while I go hobble us together something to eat."

In the light of day, Belle felt a bit self-conscious walking across the room to his master bath in just his shirt. She hoped that at least one of their stops today would be for clothing. She couldn't go on wearing his clothing everywhere.

As if reading her mind, Gold commented, "Let's hope some of the stores are still open today. Although I'm getting my spell-work slowly back, my transfigurations need some practice. I think we'd be better off buying you some clothes to fit in with the others."

"I'll just put on my dress again for now. It's still an improvement over the hospital gown," Belle commented before disappearing into the bathroom.

As Belle showered and got ready for the day, Gold dressed and headed to the kitchen. Fixing breakfast, he contemplated the day ahead. He knew everything had to be in chaos. He'd been so wrapped up with Belle, that other than the brief contact with the Charming clan, he had no idea what was going on in Storybrooke. Was Regina in hiding and plotting her next move? He suspected that was her plan, but he needed to get out and get a lay of the land. As for his own plans regarding Regina, he was in no hurry to commit murder or torture just yet. As the saying went, revenge was a dish best served cold.

"So what are we going to do today," Belle asked as she entered the kitchen, once again wearing her black makeshift dress.

"After we eat," Gold said as he set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Belle, "I think we should head over to Granny's. I have a feeling there is going to be a little meeting there today that we should be present for."

"Who is Granny?" she asked as she picked up a piece of bacon.

"She and her granddaughter run the diner and bed and breakfast in town. Good friends of Snow and Charming. I have a feeling that's where everyone will be gathering today.

"What are you going to do?" Belle said accusingly as she ate.

"I'm not going to terrorize the patrons of Granny's," he smiled even though a tiny part of his plan today was to do just that.

"You will be nice," she ordered as she pointed a finger accusingly at him.

"I think that is a stretch," Gold answered. "How about we settle for not being too malicious."

Glaring at the man sitting across from her, Belle said, "I'm going to have to live in this town and you can't intimidate everyone. I'm not exchanging one prison for another. I hope some of these people will become my friends eventually."

"I see the kitten is getting her bite back," he commented as he turned his attention to his eggs.

Belle was just about to comment as a ringing disrupted her. Gold rose from the table and walked over to the wall to answer the phone. As he conversed with whoever was on the other end, Belle finished her breakfast and then carried her plate to the sink.

Hanging up the phone, Gold turned to Belle . "That was our dear Sheriff Swan on the line. Seems I was correct. There is an impromptu meeting in an hour at Granny's. Our presence has been requested."

"Me?" Belle questioned as she washed her plate. "What does she want with me?"

"Well," Gold answered as he handed his plate to Belle. "It was a general invitation, or shall I say demand. We'll swing by the shop afterward. I have a feeling our fine residents of Storybrooke will be eager to purchase some of my merchandise now that they remember."

An hour later Gold pulled up in front of Granny's. He wasn't usually one to accede to other people's demands, but this was one gathering he didn't want to miss. It had been a long time since this group had assembled and Gold had some grievances to air.

"Come on," Gold said as he escorted Belle towards Granny's entrance. "I see everyone is assembled."

"Rumplestiltskin," Belle admonished using his real name. "You will be careful. Last time you were captured and held prisoner by these people. I didn't get released just to have you be in the same predicament."

"Dearie, remember that I was only captured last time because I wanted to be," Gold reminded her. "They need me too much right now to try anything. They realize that already. Otherwise, my presence wouldn't be demanded."

"You will do what you wish, anyway." Belle said as Gold stepped before her to open the door to the diner.

The bell to Granny's jingled as the couple entered. It was a testament to the noise and confusion going on inside the small restaurant that nobody acknowledged the entrance of Gold and his companion. Looking around, he motioned Belle to sit in an empty chair at the back of the group.

Congregated in the diner were the usual suspects. It wasn't a whole town gathering, but enough of Charming's former War Council was there to deduce that they were already into the defense and planning stage. Charming and Snow stood in the center of the confusion trying to answer questions for which they had few answers.

"It's been over twenty-four hours since Emma broke the curse," the dwarf known as Grumpy commented. "Where could Regina possibly be? This quiet is making me nervous."

"She hasn't been sighted since the hospital after Henry woke up," Snow responded. "No sign of life has been seen from her house, but she could have enchanted it."

"Enchanted it!" Granny gasped. "So it's true. Magic is in Storybrooke?"

"How are we ever going to defeat her?" asked another dwarf seated beside Grumpy at one of the tables.

"We did it once," Charming reminded the group. "We'll do it, again. But first we have to know what she's actually capable of. Blue Fairy, what is your opinion. If magic is back, do you think she has all her powers back?"

"I don't know," the Blue Fairy responded. "I don't even know if magic is back. I haven't noticed anything, but this is the land without magic. Who knows how magic will work here."

"What about Mr. Gold?" asked Granny. "Does Rumplestiltskin have his powers back?"

"I think I can answer that for you." Gold said as a collective gasp could be heard around the room. "I'm surprised you didn't notice my entrance since I received a summons this morning from our dear Sherriff."

Belle smiled from the back of room, still unnoticed, as everyone sat up a little straighter and more attentive than before he made his presence knows. How she was ever going to become a part of this community was a mystery to her. But she was determined to not live a reclusive life in Storybrooke.

Walking toward the Charmings, Gold patted Henry on the head. "Hello, Henry. Nice to see you up and about. Knew you'd be fine."

"What was that purple fog that rolled," Charming demanded of Gold. "You avoided us yesterday, but we demand an answer. It's like a hurricane has swept through Storybrooke.

"I think you know what that was," Gold answered as he looked around the room. "Don't you, Mother Superior?"

"Magic," she whispered in fear and confirmation.

"Not just any magic, but true love's magic," Gold admitted

"Impossible," the blue fairy masquerading as Mother Superior declared.

"Oh you think." Gold said turning his venom to the conservatively dressed woman. "You think your type of magic is the only kind there is, or shall I clarify and say should be. I hate to tell you this, Reul Gorm, but your magic is in short supply. Even back in the Enchanted Forest, and you know it. How many mines have closed? How many enchanted trees were left?" The Blue Fairy looked away as if to avoid answering. "How many magic beans do you still have in your possession?"

Lifting her head finally, the Blue Fairy looked toward Gold and once again stated, "It's still impossible. There is no way you could have access to that type of magic."

"You think?" he answered. "Think again. Didn't you believe me when we had our little conversation long ago? I take my vows seriously, Mother Superior, unlike some." With the exception of the two at the center of attention, the rest of the room stared quietly in confusion.

"True love is the most powerful magic of all. How many times have you heard that maxim? Because it's true. No other magic can to touch it, not the fairies'," Gold explained. "Not even the Dark One's."

"How would you know anything about True Love," the Blue Fairy demanded, still dubious about his claim to have controlled the elusive magic.

"A question I was asked long ago," Gold answered as he turned toward David and asked, "Isn't it Charming?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Charming, however it was Emma who spoke up. "He's telling the truth. He had a potion. That's how I was able break the curse. Gold took hairs from Snow and Charming and made a potion. He admitted to putting a drop on the parchment when he created the curse. Since I'm the product of their love, I was able to break the curse. Or at least partly break it." After pausing and looking around the room, Emma continued, "I retrieved the potion for him yesterday morning."

At the gasp heard around the room, David looked towards his daughter. "Emma, no!" In answer to his daughter's confusion, he added, "You didn't battle her, did you?"

"Yeah," Emma commented. "I did. How do you know about it?"

"Because I put his potion in that beast." Turning to Gold, he added, "For his safe-keeping."

"Like I told Emma," Gold explained. "It had to be her. She had to be the one to retrieve it."

"More like tricked into retrieving it," Emma said angrily. "My son was dying and you tricked me into getting your precious potion. How could you?"

"Emma," Gold said. "I told you yesterday, Henry was in no danger of dying. Of all you know about me, all of you, you do know that I do not lie."

Everyone looked around the room at this comment, wanting to deny his declaration but knowing they couldn't.

"Every deal that was made, every contract that was signed, was done with the terms spelled out. It's not my fault some don't read the fine print. I never went to a single one of you. You all came to me and you know it. How many can say the same thing about Regina? How many lives has she destroyed? How much destruction has she caused?

"Why create the curse in the first place," Emma demanded. "We know you created it. You admitted it to me in your shop."

"Oh, I think those are those in this room who know that answer, isn't that right, Mother Superior." Gold cryptically answered.

"How did you do it? The sacrifice was too great," the Blue fairy asked

"Oh yes, too great for me," Gold answered, "but evidently not too great for Regina. She did tell you she was going to do it. No surprise, there. Just think, though, if it wasn't for that potion there would be no loophole and we'd all be under the curse forever."

"So you were under the curse, also?" Charming asked.

"Until dear Emma walked into Granny's a few months ago, I was as in the dark as the rest of you." Gold admitted. "It was only when Emma entered Storybrooke that time started moving forward and things started changing."

"That's why you wanted Emma's name. To awaken you from the curse," Snow declared, remembering back to a conversation long before. "Why create a curse, only to want to turn around and have it broken?" Snow asked and returning back the question already posed. She could understand Regina wanting to ruin everyone's lives, but couldn't comprehend Rumplestiltskin's reasoning.

"Let's just say I have my reasons for creating it," Gold admitted. "But I must remind you, again, that I didn't enact it. Do you know what Regina had to sacrifice to enact this little curse?" he asked. "She had to sacrifice the thing she loved most. Her father's heart."

Looking at Gold in understanding, Charming commented, "You couldn't do it."

"And wouldn't do it," Gold answered as he gazed toward the back of the room.

"How do we know if you're any better than Regina? How do we know you're not in league with her?" a brave dwarf asked.

"Believe me," he warned with venom in his voice. "I don't want Regina defeated. I want her destroyed."

"How are we to believe you?" Granny questioned.

"I believe him." Charming piped up. "Yesterday, he informed us of a secret ward of the hospital that was Regina's own little prison. Seems she had quite a few of her pawns locked up down there. Sydney Glass was one of them."

"If he knew about it then that just proves he's working with her," someone remarked.

Gold gripped his cane handle as he tried resisted the urge to fling curses across the room. Before he could comment, Charming continued, "She had his true love locked up with the others. He had no idea what was going on."

Feeling it was now time to make her presence known, Belle stood up. "It's true. My name is Belle." Everyone's head turned toward Belle, unable to believe the stories being revealed today. "Regina and her henchmen captured me in the Enchanted Forrest. Rumplestiltskin believed Regina's lies that I threw myself from a tower and died. He had no idea that I was really a prisoner in her dungeon. When the curse hit I remained her captive in the mental ward. It wasn't until yesterday morning that a stranger unlocked my door and told me to find a "Mr. Gold". I had no memories of who I was and I still don't know who released me or why."

Belle looked around the room to see if she could recognize the familiar face who released her. "When the curse broke my own memories came rushing back to me."

Jumping up off his stool, Henry grabbed his storybook off the counter and declared, "You're Beauty!" Looking at his mother he clarified, "From the story. She's Beauty. So that makes Rumplestiltskin…"

"…the Beast," Emma finished for her son. "Damn."

"So now we're at the point of the discussion where I bring up the famous quote in this land, 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

"What does that mean?" a confused Red asked.

"It means that we have a common enemy," Charming answered.

"That doesn't mean we should trust Rumplestiltskin," the Blue Fairy stated.

"Who else has magic in this land, Mother Superior?" Gold asked. "Do the fairies? Oh, I forgot, there's not fairy dust here. Or are you hiding something from the assembly."

Unwilling to admit anything to the imp, the Blue Fairy remained quiet.

"So do battle against Regina without magic and see who comes out victorious," he informed the congregation. "Until you make a decision, I'll be at my shop. It might be in the best interest of some of you to stop by. I'm holding a post-curse sale. Merchandise may be going quickly. As you know, I have quite a few interesting objects available for purchase that some of you may recognise."

With those parting words, Gold walked towards the diner's exit. As he reached Belle, he laid his hand on the small of her back to guide her out the door. He smiled as he heard the explosion of sound coming from the diner as they got into his vehicle. It was going to be a very interesting day ahead.

_Sorry for the delay in posting. I had a parent in the hospital for a while and it added a very long daily commute to my schedule. If I wasn't working, I was in the car driving into or out of the city. Being a country girl, this wasn't ideal. But now everything has quieted down and I've had a little time to think the past few days._

_Next chapter will be at the shop and maybe some Moe French. _

_Please review._


	6. The Pawnshop

Chapter 6: The Pawnshop

After a stop at a clothing boutique a few doors down, Belle entered Mr. Gold's Pawnshop and Antiquities in new attire. Although it wasn't her usual style, she was finally feeling she might be able to get used to Storybrooke fashions. She still felt bare, exposing her legs from the knees down, but evidently it was common in this world. From little children to older citizens, Belle noticed women adopting this fashion. She had to admit, though, that the lack of corset more than made up for any discomfort she had about showing her legs.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Belle asked Gold for the umpteenth time since leaving the nearby clothing store.

"You look beautiful, dearie," Gold assured his love once again. He had picked out the light blue dress after she had been hesitant about making a decision. The conservative a-line design was a wise choice to ease her into modern fashions. After the first dress, she had been a little more confident about picking things out. He was secretly glad, though, her taste didn't run toward Ruby's style, which wasn't the most elegant in his opinion.

"Thank you," Belle answered as she stepped further into the Pawnshop. She had been grateful for his help when he began to help her pick out her wardrobe, although she was relieved when he finally sat down in the corner to rest his leg. Belle could tell that the saleswoman, who had been very intimated by him, eventually relaxed a little when he walked away. With her help, she was able to get more things than she really needed.

"Where should I put these," Belle asked, indicating the bags they had set on the floor near the door.

"Let's take them to my office for now," Gold answered as he took one of the bags from her.

As Belle gazed at the antiquities as they passed through into his office, she asked him, "Where did you get all of this stuff?"

Gold answered. "Occasionally, someone would come in to pawn something or make a purchase. Some of it you may remember from the castle."

She did remember. Belle thought back on a distant memory of her once asking about the objects she often cleaned. Most were the result of deals Rumplestiltskin had made, although occasionally the artifacts were bribes meant to entice him to deal.

"So people will be coming back for their things?" Belle asked.

"I can guarantee I will see a sharp increase in traffic today once people realize and decide they want their precious objects returned," Gold answered.

"Why don't you just give them back?" she inquired.

"Belle," Gold responded. "What kind of businessman would I be if I gave everything away? A broke one and out of business."

"I know better than that," Belle retorted. "I heard the whispers in back of the room at Granny's. It seems you own this town, don't you."

"You could say that," Gold answered as he moved to a shelf behind his desk. He took an empty vial from it and set it down in front of him. "My main income is from my rentals."

"Do you own my father's store?" Belle tentatively asked.

"The building, but not the business," he answered as he withdrew a small folded sheet of paper from his inside coat pocked and carefully unfolded it.

Belle stared in confusion as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a little safe-keeping for right now," Gold answered as he opened his desk draw and withdrew a pair of tweezers. Carefully, he plucked a single strand of hair from the paper and dropped it into the vial.

With narrowed eyes, Belle asked suspiciously, "Whose hair is that, Rumplestiltskin? Last time you took someone's hair you make a potion that brought magic to this world. What are you planning?"

"Nothing to do with magic, Belle," Gold responded. "I can honestly say I have no plans to make a potion with that hair."

"Then what are you planning to do with it? And who exactly does it belong to?" Belle demanded while unconsciously reaching up and smoothing her own hair.

"Don't worry. It's not yours. Look." Gold asked as held the vial up to her eyes. Belle immediately knew the short dark brown hair was neither of theirs. "Can't you guess whose it is?"

"I know it's not mine or yours," she answered. Noting the dark color she asked, "Is it Snow's?

"No, although you're getting closer," he responded.

Belle thought back to the scene at Granny's where he must have obtained the hair. "Oh, Rum, it's that young boy's, isn't it. Henry was his name, wasn't it?" she answered as she remembers Gold rubbing the top of the boy's head as he made his appearance known during the meeting at Granny's.

"Right on you," Gold answered.

"What could you possibly be planning with that sweet little boy," Belle asked with suspicion.

"Nothing nefarious, I promise," Gold answered. "I like our dear Henry. He's actually one of the few I can actually stand in this town. Very smart young man. Especially considering he was raised by Regina."

"But I thought he was Emma's son?" Belle asked.

"He is. Emma had Henry as a teenager and gave him up for adoption. Regina, and I regret to say with my help, adopted Henry. I was under the curse at the time and had no idea who the mother actually was or that Regina was the evil queen."

"So why take Henry's hair?" she inquired.

"While this world doesn't have magic, they do have some spectacular technology. There is a little thing called DNA testing."

"What is DNA testing?" Right now, Belle was feeling as though she'd never acclimate to this foreign world.

"It can determine if you are related to another. This hair has Henry's DNA. We can get it tested against someone else's to determine if they are related.

Belle responded, "But you know Emma is Henry's real mother. What do you need it for?"

"But we don't know who Henry's father is?" Gold cryptically answered. Reaching up and grabbing another vial, Gold set it down on his desk as he removed a strand of hair from his own head.

A shocked Belle stared at Gold with wide eyes. Realizing she had come to the wrong conclusion, Gold clarified, "No, I don't think I'm Henry's father. I never met Emma until a few months ago when she walked through the door to Granny's."

"Then why are you using your hair," Belle asked, becoming more confused by the minute.

"Because DNA is shared among relatives." Gold answered.

"You think you're related to Henry?" Finally realizing the conclusions he was leading her to, Belle continued, "but you said Bae was a young boy when he went through went through the vortex. How could he possibly be Henry's father?"

"The curse was designed to bring us to a place where Bae is," Gold retorted. "I have no idea how old he is, though. He could be fourteen or he could be forty years old. All I know is that he's here, somewhere."

"So what makes you think he could be Henry's father. Can't you just ask Emma?," she asked.

"Just a hunch I have. I don't think Baelfire is going by his real name in this land. If I asked I don't think she'd recognize a connection or even tell me anything she knew. So I'll send this out to a lab to get tested and await the results."

"And then what?" Belle asked.

"And then, if my suspicions prove correct, I have a favor from a certain someone to cash in," he cryptically answered. Before Belle could question him further, the front door's bell rang announcing the arrival of the first customer of the day.

Throughout the afternoon customers came in sporadically. Most were unhappy about buying things they'd previously owned back but kept their thoughts to themselves around Gold, remembering what he was once like and not knowing what powers he currently held. A few brave souls made belligerent comments which earned a price increase. Most just quietly paid and walked out of the store.

"I need something to do," Belle complained at one point in the day during a lull between business. "I feel useless."

"Then here," he said as he handed her a feather duster with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, thank you," Belle said sarcastically as she reached for the duster. "I so wanted to return to cleaning your things after all this time."

"You did agree to be the caretaker for my 'rather large estate'. Part of that is cleaning, dearie. Shall I go over your duties again?" he teased as he moved around the counter toward her.

Belle kept her eyes on Gold as she recited in her best high-pitched Rumplestiltskin impersonation, "You will serve me my meals, and you will clean the Dark Castle. You will dust my collection," Belle paused as she raised the feather duster to emphasize her meaning as she watched him draw nearer. "And launder my clothing. You will fetch me fresh straw when I'm spinning at the wheel."

As he approached her, Gold reached out with his left arm and encircled Belle's waist as he pulled her close to him. Despite the interruption, Belle continued, "Oh! And you will skin the children I hunt for their pelts."

At Gold's false look of shock, Belle added in her gently mocking voice, "That one was just a quip - not serious."

With lips now hovering above hers, Gold informed Belle, "I think we need a revision of you duties."

"Oh, do we?" Belle answered as she pulled slightly back from his embrace, thoroughly enjoying this playful side of Rumplestiltskin. "I thought we made a deal. We can't just start changing the rules halfway through."

"Hmmm…" Gold said as he tilted his head as if in deep thought. "Well, I seem to remember me being the one doing the cooking for _you_, I pay a laundry service to handle my clothing, and I see no straw laying around," he said, turning his head left and right.

"You have to admit that your house is a mess," Belle admonished.

"Aye, that it is," he agreed.

"So what kind of duties did you have in mind, then, if the previous ones no longer apply," Belle asked as she raised her arms to encircle his shoulders.

"I have only one duty for you now," Gold informed her. "Ironically, it's the only thing I originally told you I wasn't looking for. From now on your only duty is to love me."

"I think I can do that," Belle answered as she raised up to meet his kiss, "Quite easily."

As they stood encircled in each others arms in the middle of the pawnshop, the couple indulged in their newfound freedom of touch and taste. There was comfort and relief in the simple joining of lips. It was not a kiss of seduction or lust, but a kiss of promise and love. Not much could have disturbed their newfound joy, except the bell above the door signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Should I turn him into a snail or a bug," Gold quietly asked as he touched his forehead to Belle's briefly before withdrawing from her arms.

"Neither," answered a familiar voice behind him.

Turning around, Gold welcomed the two figures standing in the doorway, "Well, if it isn't young Henry and his Grandpa."

"Why aren't you in my storybook?" Henry boldly asked Gold as he came further into the store. "I never could figure you out."

"I've never read this infamous storybook, so I can't give you the answer," Gold smiled as he spoke to the young boy.

"Henry," Charming admonished and signaled for Henry to remain quiet. "I've come to make a purchase."

"Well," Gold answered as he watched Henry move away from Charming to look at the things on the shelves. Turning his attention back to Charming, he continued, "You'll have to speak to your daughter. She has your sword. I gave it to her yesterday."

"I didn't come for my sword," Charming informed him.

As they were discussing Charming's purpose at the store, Belle walked over to Henry and quietly spoke to him. Neither men could hear what they were discussing, although each was curious.

"What did you come for then?" Gold asked, his attention returning to the former prince standing before him.

"I want to buy the mobile. Do you remember the one we talked about months ago?" Charming informed him.

"Ah, yes. I quite remember that conversation. I was almost convinced you were gaining your real memories back that day." Walking over to where it was hanging, Gold reached up and took it down from its hook. "Beautiful piece of craftsmanship," Gold responded as he carefully set it on the counter. "Planning on setting up a nursery already," he asked.

"No," Charming said as he stared at Gold as he carefully wrapped the mobile. "It's a present for Emma. It hung above her crib as we were preparing for her arrival. We never did get the chance to use it."

As he finished packaging the mobile, Gold silently thought it was strange that he and Charming shared something in common. Both, through Gold's own machinations, lost the chance to raise their child to adulthood. He should be glad he was able to have Baelfire as long as he did, but at the moment all he felt was unfamiliar jealousy that Charming was reunited with own child. A conclusion he hoped for his own story. If his suspicions proved fruitful, Gold would also be forever linked to the man standing before him. It was best not to burn any bridges.

"How much do I owe you?" Charming asked as he reached for his wallet.

"I'll tell you what," Gold said as he handed the bag he placed the package in to Charming. "It's on the house."

"Nothing's free with you, Gold," Charming answered suspiciously. "What's the deal?"

"Belle hasn't had anyone to talk to since she was rescued," Gold answered. "It was a wise move bringing Henry with you. She's still fragile even though she'll disagree with you. She seems comfortable talking to him. That's enough payment for me today."

At the look of doubt clouding Charming's face, Gold added, "You have my word."

"Thank you," Charming responded as he called Henry back over. Looking over to Belle, he nodded his head and said, "Nice meeting you again."

"Bye," Henry called out and waved as he left the store with his newfound Grandfather.

As they heard the bell's jingle signaling the two's exit, Gold turned to Belle and asked, "So what did our friend Henry have to say?"

"He's adorable," Belle responded. "He kept asking me questions about our "story". Evidently, while you're not in his book as Rumplestiltskin, there is a retelling of our story, but it's short and ends rather abruptly. I told him I'd love to read his book one day."

"Is that all?" Gold further questioned.

"He also asked if it was true that the Evil Queen locked me up." Belle answered.

"And what did you tell him," he asked.

"I told him the truth. Clearly, there is no love lost between him and his mother. He didn't seem shocked that she was capable of that. How could that sweet boy be raised by her? It seems impossible."

"Yes, it does." Gold answered. "He's turned out remarkably well for what he's been through. Regina had him seeing a therapist." At Belle's confused look, he explained, "A person trained to listen to you talk about your problems. She was trying to convince him he was crazy for thinking everyone was from another land. Meanwhile, she knew he was the only one in town who was correct."

"So you really think he may be your grandson," Belle asked as Gold walked over to the door and flipped the sign hanging to closed.

"You talked to him," Gold asked. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." Belle answered honestly. "What was your son like?"

As they walked back into his office to collect Belle's bags, Gold finally responded after a minute of thinking about it. "Bae was a kind soul. All he wanted in the end was to rescue me and I let him down. I worry about what this world has done to him," he honestly replied.

Hearing the bell jingle once again, Gold turned to Belle and told her, "Stay right here. I'll tell them to come back tomorrow."

Collecting her bags sitting in the corner by his desk, Belle felt a chill run down her spine as she heard the one voice she never wished to hear again. Peering around the door jam, Belle peeked at the scene before her.

"Get out," Gold demanded. Belle could tell by his posture that he was trying to control his temper.

"Is that any way to greet me," simpered Regina as she walked into the store. "And here I came to thank you. It was thoughtful to bring magic to this land."

"I didn't do it for you," Gold answered as he clenched his hands upon the head of his cane.

"Well, I don't care why you did it," Regina answered. "All I care about is magic is here. The curse may have been broken, but with magic back they can't touch us. Now all I need to be complete is Henry back."

"Leave the boy alone," Gold warned. "And don't put me in even the same sentence as you."

"Oh, the hostility," Regina cooed. "Where is this coming from?"

"I'll tell you where this is coming from," Gold answered. Turning to look behind him, Gold called out, "you can come out now."

As Belle stepped fully into the doorway, Regina's face turned ashen as she stood in silence.

"Goodbye, your Majesty," Gold replied, holding up his hand as a gust of air blew in Regina's face and pushed her out of the doorway. With a flick of his wrist, the door closed abruptly.

Answering Belle's silent question, Gold said, "She would have known you were here the minute she talked to someone. It's all over town by now after today's meeting."

Coming up behind him, Belle embraced Gold from behind and whispered against his back, "Let's go home."

_I was really expecting Moe French to make an appearance in the Pawnshop, but he didn't come. Maybe word hasn't gotten to him yet, or he's just trying to work up the courage to confront Gold. He will make an appearance when they get home, I'm sure of it. _

_I'm working on an outtake. It started to write itself in my head halfway through this chapter. It's of Snow and company commenting on Gold and his new lady friend after their encounter at the War Council meeting. _

_Please review. The more reviews, the faster I write. _


	7. Gossip at Granny's

_I was going to do this as an outtake, but halfway through decided it would probably be better as another chapter in the story, just a little departure in perspective. I may return to the Charmings again in a future chapter. _

**Chapter 7: Gossip at Granny's**

"I just can't imagine Rumplestliltskin in love," commented Snow as she sat down at a small table in the middle of Granny's dinner. There were many things to contemplate and dissect as the result of the curse lifting the fog of confusion from the citizens of Storybrooke, but the thought of the terrifying imp in love was utterly perplexing.

"Evidently she was with him back in the Enchanted Forrest at one point," Granny said as she wiped down the counter. Most of Snow and Charming's trusted War Council had dissembled to their appointed tasks. Now only Snow and Emma remained in the restaurant, now appropriated as a makeshift headquarters, with Granny and Red.

"Do you remember any stories of him having a companion?" Red asked her grandmother. If anyone knew stories of Rumplestiltskin it was Granny.

"None." Granny replied as she thought back through her memories.

"If she was being held by the Evil Queen all this time, then Regina must have abducted her before the curse took hold," Red reasoned.

"Well, I know she wasn't at Rumplestiltskin's castle when I went to see him. That was about a year before the curse was enacted."

Emma, not being familiar with any of the reminiscing going on between the women in the diner asked, "Why were you at Gold's castle? What business did you have?"

Snow never thought she'd be sitting, similar age to her daughter, and recalling stories that in her mind happened a few years ago, when in reality almost thirty years had passed. "You've read Henry's stories. You know how David was married to Katherine in Storybrooke," Snow began and tried to think of how to continue with the story. "Back in the Enchanted Forrest he was engaged to her, only her name was Abigail. At one point, I was so heartbroken that I went to Rumplestiltskin for a potion to forget him. I have to admit that he tried to talk me out of taking the potion."

"So did you take the potion?" Emma asked her mother.

"Yes, I did," she answered as she stared out into the distance as if remembering the scene in her mind. "But I remember how he talked about love. He said love was the most powerful magic of all and so the cure had to be extreme. Then he went on to talk about how love makes us sick and haunts our dreams. That it kills more than any disease. Those words felt like a balm to my broken heart."

"Doesn't sound like someone in love, does it," Emma commented.

"No, it doesn't," Granny replied. "It sounds like someone who had loved and lost and given up hope."

"So we know they had separated by the time Snow went to see him," Red responded.

"They had to have," answered Snow. "After I took the potion, Grumpy, or Leroy as you know him, Emma, dragged me to his castle to get an antidote. I may have had all the love sucked out of me at that point, but I didn't notice the presence of anyone else in the castle. It actually looked as though it hadn't been inhabited in months."

"He said at the meeting that he had thought she was dead," Granny replied. "Regina had told him she had been killed. Evidently, Regina abducted her and concocted a false story to tell Rumplestiltskin."

"I still wonder what kind of girl would fall for Gold," Emma contemplated.

"I don't know," Ruby commented in a bemused manner as she sat down at the table with Emma and Snow. "I think he's kind of sexy as Mr. Gold. " At her friend's shocked looks she added, "Oh, come on. I can't be the only one to see it."

At Emma's raised eyebrow, Red continued, "He gives off this powerful older gentleman vibe. I think it's the suits. He is one sharp dresser. "

"Red," her grandmother admonished as she cleaned the countertop behind them.

"I'm not saying I'd do anything about it. He's much too scary for that," Red defended. "Just that I can how someone _may _be attracted to him"

"That's because you never directly dealt with him in the Enchanted Forrest," Snow replied.

"I just can't imagine that beautiful girl falling in love with the monster that he was," Granny responded.

With a smile on her face, Emma replied, "She's the beauty in _Beauty and the Beast_, according to Henry. From what you say about Gold that makes him a prime candidate as her beast."

"Oh," Snows face lit up. "Henry's storybook! What does it say about them?"

Getting up and reaching into the satchel on the counter behind her, Emma dragged the heavy book out of the bag and set it before the other two on the table. Immediately, Snow began flipping through until she found the section she was searching for.

"It ends abruptly." Snow informed the women around her after finding the story. "According to this, the beast cast her out after she tried to break the spell with True Love's Kiss." Flipping through the book, Snow looked for the remaining story, but it wasn't there.

"Wow," Red said as she digested the information from their little gossip session. "So how did she get to stay with the beast?"

"I'm getting to that," Snow answered impatiently as she flipped back to the beginning of the story. "She went to live with the beast in exchange for protection for her village from the Ogres. Her father was a Sir Maurice." Looking at the others, Snow replied, "I vaguely remember hearing a the name, but I can't place it or the story."

"Her father is Moe French," Emma supplied. "He runs the flower shop in town."

"How could you possibly know that?" Red asked as she looked up at her friend.

"Because last Valentine's Day I got a call about a break-in at Gold's house. Turns out this Moe French stole a number of things. Gold went vigilante and abducted him and preceded to beat the crap out of him at that cabin in the woods. Broke a few bones and almost crushed his windpipe. By the time I got the call and responded, Gold was in a frenzy and kept going on about how 'she's never coming back' and 'it's your fault'. I knew there was something else going between the two of them, but Gold refused to tell me. Evidently, this 'her' is the young lady in question."

"How did he get off of those battery charges?" Snow asked Emma

"Probably bribed some official somewhere or made a deal with Regina," Emma answered.

"Do you think he was involved with Katherine's disappearance?" Snow asked.

"I'm sure of it," Emma replied. "Although I can never prove it. It seemed odd, though, that the minute you were sent out to trial that she miraculously reappeared."

"That does sound like something Rumplestiltskin would do," Granny replied. "Wanting to cause mischief."

"Well, I don't think him and Regina are going to be teaming up in the near future," said Emma. "He seemed pretty pissed at her."

"That is an understatement," Snow responded. "Emma, I don't think you quite know who we're talking about. You think he's bad as Mr. Gold, you don't realize the power he has as Rumplestiltskin. Everyone knows who he is and what he is capable of. He's the only one to challenge Regina in power, and he'd come out a winner every time."

"So now maybe we've got a check on Regina's power if he is the only one to challenge her magic," Emma voiced. "After what she did to him, we know they're no longer working together."

"But that doesn't mean he's on our side now," Granny commented. "He just wants the Queen destroyed."

"He wants something else, too," Snow said. "Otherwise, he would have never created the curse to begin with. The key is finding out just what he wants."

Before they could contemplate what that something else actually was, they were interrupted by Charming and Henry entering the diner.

"Hey, where did you two go?" Snow asked as Charming sat beside Snow and carefully set the bag he was carrying down on the floor between them .

"We made a little visit to Gold's shop," Charming replied.

"You took my son to his shop after what he did yesterday," Emma asked the man she now knew to be her father in consternation.

"I like Mr. Gold," Henry told his mother. "He's always been sort of nice to me, Emma."

"Yeah, kid," Emma responded. "Like a snake before it devours you."

"No," Henry exclaimed. "He's the Beast. Sure Rumplestiltskin is evil, but he's also the Beast. He has to be redeemed eventually."

"Henry, did you actually read the version of _Beauty and the Beast _in this storybook?" Snow asked her grandson. "Because it doesn't end like any other version. In fact, there is no happy ending. Just a sad parting."

"That's because the Evil Queen kidnapped his True Love," Henry exclaimed. "They never got the chance to finish their story."

"Or maybe you just have to realized, Henry, that not every story will have a happy ending," Emma told her optimistic son.

"No," Henry answered. "You'll see. They have a second chance. The Evil Queen didn't win this time. They get to finish their story."

"Henry, will you take this in back like we talked about," Charming asked his grandson and handed him the package off the floor, obviously referring to a previous conversation they had before reaching the diner.

Watching her grandson leave the room, Snow turned to her husband and asked, "So now that you sent Henry out of the room, what really happened at Gold's?"

"Nothing," Charming replied. "He was actually not unpleasant. He even smiled at Henry and not one of his psychotic 'I'm going to kill you now' type smiles."

"Was _she _there?" Emma inquired, asking what the others gathered in the diner were curious about.

"Yeah," he replied succinctly and frustrating the women with his typical male way of not elaborating on the important gossip.

"No sign of anything?" Red asked slyly.

"Are you trying to ask me if he had her cowering and in chains?" he asked the women hanging on his every word. "I hate to disappoint you, but I have a feeling she was more than happy to be there."

"How could know that?" Snow asked her husband. "Men aren't always the most observant of women's feelings, you know."

"Yes, I know," he responded. "But in this case, I think I'm in the right. It seems Henry and I interrupted a bit of a private moment when we walked into the store."

"He didn't see them going at it, did he?" Emma asked in an exasperated voice. "I'd hoped not to have _that _conversation for at least a few days after I got him back."

Chucking, he replied, "No. They were only kissing. Nothing I'm sure he hasn't seen before."

"Well, well," Red commented. "Maybe Mr. Gold will be a little more chipper now.

"Red!" Granny chastised.

"So what actually happened at the store? That is, after you interrupted their little love fest," Emma asked her father.

"I told him I was there to make a purchase," Charming supplied. "He informed me he didn't have my sword and that he gave it to you."

"Oh, that." Emma replied. "It's in the elevator shaft at the library. I had to abandon it after Gold stopped the elevator and ran off with the potion."

"Don't worry about it," he answered. "We'll get it back. Anyway, I told him that I wasn't there to purchase the sword, but something else."

"What were you going to buy?" Snow asked, wondering what Gold had of his that was so important that he and Henry took off for it so quickly.

"It's a surprise for later," Charming said.

"But…," Snow tried to wrestle an answer out of him.

"Do you want to hear about the girl or what I purchased?" he asked is impatient wife.

"Okay," she said contritely. "Continue."

"Thank you," he said. "As I was saying, while I was making a purchase with Gold, Henry walked around the store and talked with the girl. Evidently, she told him the same thing she said earlier. The Queen captured her and then yesterday morning before the curse broke some man came into her cell and released her. He instructed her to find a 'Mr. Gold.'

"So who could have possibly known that she was being held in the hospital and what she meant to Gold before the curse broke?" Snow pondered aloud.

"It couldn't have been Regina." Emma surmised. "Regina wouldn't let a pawn just walk out and she said it was a man. It had to have been someone who wasn't affected by the curse and knew who everyone was."

"But only Regina and Gold knew the truth before the curse was broken," Granny commented.

Suddenly, Emma and Snow looked at each other in understanding. "Could it have been him?" Snow cryptically asked her daughter.

"It does fit and he could be mad enough to release her under Regina's nose," Emma answered.

"Will someone please explain what you're talking about?" Charming asked as he looked back and forth between mother and daughter.

Emma looked up into the confused faces around her. "When Mary Margaret was in jail for killing Katherine, some unknown person slipped a key into her blanket for her to escape. We suspect the Queen put someone up to it, hoping to catch Mary Margaret on the run and ensuring her guilt."

At this point, Snow picked up the story. "I took the key and ran. I got as far as the woods when I was abducted by this stranger. He gagged me and tied me up in his house."

"Oh, my god!" Red exclaimed as Charming reached over to pull his wife into his embrace.

"When I discovered her missing," Emma picked up the story, "I went on the search for her. During my search, I ran into this man and thought I hit him with my car. I offered to drive him home because of his limp, which turned out to be fake. He lived in the big mansion on the edge of town. Said his name was Jefferson. I told him I had lost my dog and he said he had maps of Storybrooke that I could look over to help me in my search. I felt bad because I hit him and took him home. After I helped him in, he showed me his maps and offered me a cup of tea. Next thing I knew I coming out of a haze, gagged and tied. He drugged my tea."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Red said in sympathy for her friends.

Ignoring Ruby's compassion, Emma continued. "I got out of my bindings and found Mary Margaret tied up as I was trying to find a way to escape. I quickly undid her ropes, but he caught me and pulled a gun on us both and forcing me to tie her back up. He dragged me to this room and proceeded to tell this wild story about me being magical and him being locked in the mansion until I showed up in town. After his ranting and raving, I realized he thought he was the Mad Hatter. He wanted me to make a hat so he could escape and take his daughter with him. At the time I thought he was insane. He had a telescope and was spying on the little girl next door, saying it was his daughter, but she didn't know it. Now, I realize he was telling the truth."

"No wonder he was mad," Granny replied. "Stuck in that house for twenty-eight years with his memories intact, able to see his daughter and do nothing about it."

"He made me finish the hat," Emma continued on with her story. "And then got angry that it wasn't working. Somehow, I made my escape to get Mary Margaret. He caught up with us and we fought him. He ended up falling out the window with the hat. We never found any evidence of a body or fall."

"He never lost his memories," Snow supplied.

Emma added, "If anyone knew the comings and goings of Storybrooke through the years, it was him. He had extensive maps of all over. He must have worked all that time spying on everyone he could. My money is on him as the guy who released Belle."

At that moment, Henry returned from the back room with an ice cream sundae in his hands. "I hope you don't mind. I helped myself to some ice cream."

"You're more than welcome, Henry," Granny replied affectionately as he sat up at the counter to eat his treat.

"So what was his motive for ruining Regina's plans?" Red asked.

"He wanted his daughter returned." Turning to her son, Emma continued, "I think you might know her. You were talking to her the one day on the bench at school. Her name is Paige, I think."

"I know her. She's in my class with Henry," Snow replied.

"She's one of my friends," Henry answered, also.

"Do you think he realized what Rumple would do to Regina after he found out about her kidnapping the girl?" Red asked.

"He probably thought that he'd kill Regina and the curse would be broken," answered Snow.

"So now it's Regina versus Rumple and us against both," Red commented as she absorbed all the information learned today.

"I keep telling you that Mr. Gold is going to end up a good guy," Henry exclaimed between bites of ice cream.

"Yeah, kid," Emma said. "Just be careful around him.

"Someday you guys will listen to me," Henry declared. "I was right about Operation Cobra and I'm right about this."

The adults sat back in silence as they took in Henry's words, all thinking it was impossible to imagine a world with Rumplestiltskin on the side of good.

_This chapter was only supposed to just be really short and a slice of what the Charmings and friends thought of Belle, but somehow Jefferson butted his way into the conversation. Darn man! I was having trouble with my internet service and it delayed the posting of this. I have my other chapter almost finished already, so I will be posting sooner than usual…that is if you review. The next one is very intense, i.e. it's gonna earn it's M rating, and I hope you guys will enjoy it. Thank you. _


	8. The Point of No Return

_Buckle up, guys. We're going to earn our M rating tonight. If you don't want to read the mature stuff, I think you'll know the spot to stop reading. _

**Chapter 8: The Point of No Return**

Gold had wondered if he was the only business opened that day. Would Storybrooke continue to run as before or would chaos and anarchy rule until things were more settled. He soon got his answer after stopping for takeout on the way home. Although his cooking wasn't terrible, he was glad that some businesses weren't shutting their doors despite the proprietors remembering their previous lives in the Enchanted Forrest. And it was sitting before a fire in his parlor that he introduced Belle to her first taste of takeout.

"This is wonderful," Belle exclaimed as she reached for another slice of pizza from the box before her on the coffee table.

"Yes," Gold answered as he settled beside her and took a sip of his wine. "It's not gourmet cuisine, but it _is _rather tasty.

"Would you like another slice?" she asked as she was fixing her plate.

"No, I've had more than…," he responded but was interrupted by a loud pounding on his front door.

Turning her head , Belle looked at Gold as he rose to see who was interrupting their quiet dinner. Before he got to halfway to the parlor door a familiar voice was heard yelling behind the heavy wood.

"My father!" Belle exclaimed as she jumped up at sound of the bellowing. "Rum, it's my father." Then remembering the story Gold told the previous night about his last encounter with the man, she became even more worried about the inevitable encounter that was about to unfold.

"Don't worry, dearie," Gold reassured her. "I'll curb any impulse I have, but please stay right here. I promise I'll let him in and you can talk. Just let me handle him first." At the doubt clouding her eye, he added, "I promise."

"Okay," Belle relented.

Walking into the entryway, Gold flexed his hands and felt the latent magic running through his system. As a safe measure, he also reached up into his pocket to feel the fairy's wand still resting against his chest. His first instinct was to just curse the man and let him stay on his doorstep as a toad, but Gold remembered his promise to Belle and opened the door to let the irate man enter.

"What have you done to my daughter!" the incensed man demanded from as he stormed into Gold's front entry. "What has happened to her?"

"Considering our last encounter, you must be incredibly stupid or insanely brave to come pounding on my door and caterwauling for all to hear." Gold looked at the man who would, in all likelihood, one day be his father-in-law. Slightly older than Rumplestiltskin was when the Dark Curse took over his body, Sir Maurice, or Moe as he went in Storybrooke, seemed to have recovered from their last meeting.

"Gold, or shall I say Rumplestiltskin, what happened to my daughter? What did you do to her?"

"Ahh," Gold commented. "That is the question. What happened to dear Belle?" The imp in him couldn't resist torturing the man a bit, but he knew he couldn't risk a frustrated Belle running into the entry way before he was ready. "I'll tell you what happened to her. Your dear friend, the mayor, is what happened to her. The one who put you up to stealing from me. She also goes by Her Majesty or the Evil Queen. You take your pick."

"What are you talking about Gold?" Moe said in confusion.

Turning his head toward the parlor, Gold said in a loud voice, "I know you're standing there listening to everything. You can come out now."

Moe could see a shadow emerge from the dark hallway to the side of the entry. "Hello, Father," Belle cried as she ran into his arms.

"Oh, my precious Belle," Maurice exclaimed as he held tightly onto the daughter he never thought to lay eyes on again. "Oh my, what has happened to you?"

Pulling back slightly from the embrace, Maurice took in the beautiful sight of his only daughter. Her dress was different, she was a little thinner, but she still was the same beautiful Belle who ran through the castle as a child and sat in on strategic war meetings as a young woman. Hugging her tightly once again, he whispered in her ear, "What has this monster done to you?"

"He has been nothing but kind," she answered in a whisper of her own. "Follow me."

Belle wrapped her arm around he father and pulled him into the parlor. She had been planning on going to his shop tomorrow, but now that he was here it was best to get comfortable for the long discussion ahead. Sitting in her previous spot by the fire, she looked up at her father and implored him to sit. "Oh, Father. I have so much to tell you. I don't know where to begin."

She had been preparing herself for the coming discussion. Belle loved Maurice dearly, but knew that revealing her love for the man who once took her as an indentured servant was going to be difficult. She imagined what the townspeople would say, and it didn't bother her what others thought of their relationship, but she wanted her father to know the truth.

As he came into the room, Gold could see Belle's eyes pleading with him for a moment of privacy with her father. He was loath to leave her alone for even one second, but he acceded to her wishes. "Well," Gold said as he reached down for the pizza box on the coffee table, "I'll just take this to the kitchen." When he straightened to leave, he could make out Belle's lips silently saying "thank you."

As soon as Gold left the room, Maurice turned to his daughter and quietly pleaded, "Come on, let's leave now. We can find somewhere to hide. He'll never find you."

"Father," Belle said calmly as she laid a hand over the one currently gripping her wrist. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Come," he implored his daughter. "You don't know what he's capable of. What he's done."

"I know everything, Father," Belle replied. "Even the Valentine's Day incident."

"Then you know what kind of monster he is," Maurice pleaded.

"He's not a monster," Belle assured her father. "You need to listen to my whole story."

"How can you say he's not a monster?" he exclaimed. "Did you know he put me in the hospital for weeks? Almost crushed my wind pipe and broke my arm."

"Yes," Belle responded. "And I also know you broke into his house and stole from him. I'm not saying it's an excuse for what he did, but hear me out."

"Belle, how can you defend him?" said Maurice in disbelief.

"Listen," she pleaded as she held her father's hand. "Back home when I left with Rumplestiltskin I didn't know what was going to happen. I felt proud for saving you and that I finally had a purpose in life. The first few days I was terrified, I'm not going to lie. I didn't now what to expect from this infamous being or what he expected from me. I was so nervous I even chipped a cup on the first day there, but told me it was 'just a cup' and used it daily. I had free run of his estate and minimal chores. I was more of a guest than a servant. Over the months together, I really got to know the man nobody else had the chance to witness. "

At this point Belle paused as she thought about how to continue. Although she loved her father dearly, it wasn't her place to reveal information about Rumplestiltskin's past to her father. Some secrets were meant to be kept, even from family.

"He brainwashed you," Maurice declared as she collected her thoughts.

"Father," she warned. "Let me finish."

"Go on," he said as he looked toward to doorway for any sign of Gold lingering nearby.

"One day we were having a discussion, he asked me to go to town to fetch straw. When I questioned him about being allowed to go to town, he admitted that he never expected to see me again."

"He tricked you," Maurice said.

"No, he didn't. He was letting me go," Belle answered. "I left and started walking toward the village, but I met the Queen on the road as I was escaping. I had no intention of returning, but after our chat I realized that I had fallen in love with Rumplestiltskin and went back to him at once. I returned and we had a terrible argument after he found out I talked to the Queen. He told me to leave and never come back. He thought I was in league with the Queen to destroy him. But I wasn't. He didn't believe I could love him and my last parting words were that all he'd have left was 'an empty heart and a chipped cup.' So I left him for the second time that day. On my way back to you, I realized that I had made a mistake in not staying and fighting for him, so I started back to his estate for the second time.

"Belle," Maurice reprimanded. "How could you?"

Ignoring her father's outburst, Belle continued her tale. "Before I could make it back to him, the Queen's men captured me. She held me in a cell in her castle. How long, I can't really say. After a while I lost track of time. I remember nothing else until a few months ago. I was locked up in a special ward in the hospital, in cell with a small window and little contact with others. I had no memories of who I was or what was going on. Yesterday morning, a man came and opened my door and told me to find a 'Mr. Gold.' With his help I escaped and found Mr. Gold at his shop. It was only after the curse broke that I got memories back."

"Oh, my poor Belle," her father wept as he pulled his daughter into his arms. "If only we had found another way to defeat the ogres. You would have been married to Gaston and starting a family of your own."

"Father, I never loved Gaston. I only agreed to the betrothal because it made you happy." Belle explained as she pulled back from the embrace. "I love Rumplestiltskin. I always will. No amount of time locked away has changed that."

"You don't know what you're saying, daughter," Maurice exclaimed. "You been through so much. You're confused and disoriented. Come. We'll leave and give you time to heal."

"I've had enough with healing and doctors," Belle exclaimed, her voice rising in volume. "I'm not under some enchantment. I'm not cursed. I'm not brainwashed. And I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't mean to stay here," Maurice cried out. "The man almost killed me. How can you love someone like that?"

"I don't approve of what he did," Belle explained. "but the Evil Queen told him after I left that I returned to you and the townspeople shunned me because of my connection with him. She told him that you locked me in a tower and had clerics use 'scourges and flayings' to cleanse my soul and that it lead me to throw myself from the tower. For so long he blamed you, and himself I think, for my death. So when you stole that chipped cup, for the Queen herself, he exploded."

Sensing it was okay to enter the room as he listened on the other side of the doorway, Gold walked calmly to a chair near the fire.

Turning his venom on the other man, Maurice exclaimed, "You've brainwashed her!"

When Gold finally got his memories back after hearing Emma's name, he never thought there would come a day that Moe French would be sitting on his sofa while he sat across from him. For so long, he blamed the man before him for shunning and torturing the only person, other than his son, who meant something to him. Letting that long held anger go would take some time. He and Maurice would never be friends, but if they were both going to be a part of Belle's life, they had to come to some sort of truce. However, today just wasn't that day.

"You will believe what you will," Gold said as he tried to control himself for Belle's sake.

"So you're really staying with him?" Maurice asked his daughter in disbelief. "You refuse to leave?"

"Father," Belle said softly. "I love you, dearly, but I'm staying here. "

Looking at his daughter as if she was a stranger, Sir Maurice stood and exclaimed, "You think he loves you? He's a monster. He'll seduce you, manipulate you, and then leave you a broken shell of what you were. When you come to your senses I'll be there for you, but I can't condone this union."

Standing up, Belle shot a quick glance at Gold as he also rose from his chair and mouthed, "Please, no." She leaned forward and softly kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you, Father, but I think it's time for you to leave."

As he father stormed out of the parlor, Belle ran into Gold's waiting arms. She heard the front door slam and quietly began to weep into his chest. Rubbing her back in a gentle motion, Gold quietly said, "There was no good way to have that conversation. Come," Gold said as he tried to sit he down on the sofa and calm her. "Let's sit."

"No," Belle said forcefully. Reaching up, she pulled on his tie and whispered against his lips, "Take me to bed."

"Belle, no," he answered in a strangled voice. "You're too upset and not thinking straight."

"I wish people would stop telling me what to think and feel," she yelled angrily as she yanked harder. "I know what I want, and I want you…now." Still clutching his tie, she brought her other arm up to embrace his neck as her lips crashed into his. She poured out all of her feelings and frustrations into the kiss. After the shock of her words wore off, Gold began to respond. With his right hand leaning on his cane, he brought the other up to pull her close. He soon took control of the kiss, his tongue battling hers for dominance. Passions rose quickly.

Sensing they would both be past a point of no return with just a flicker of a touch, Gold pulled back and cautioned, "Slow down."

"Stop being so damn noble," Belle demanded as she tried to pull him back into the kiss. "You're the Dark One. Start acting like it for once," she commanded as she brought her body flush against his. Tilting her hips, she began to feel the evidence that belied his plea to slow down. Feeling triumphant, Belle grabbed a fistful of Gold's hair and forced his mouth to hers once again.

Sensing a losing battle, he cradled his left hand against her check and said softly, "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it the right way." Satisfied with his words, Belle allowed him to pull away as he withdrew the fairy's wand and used a bit of magic to douse the parlor fire and turn out the lights.

With a hand on the small of her back, he guided her up the stairs and to the room that he now thought of as theirs. What would he have done if Maurice had been successful in convincing Belle to leave with him? Just having her back, Gold didn't think he would have allowed her to walk out of his door once again. Even if was just a few blocks away. Deep down a part of him had been scared of her response as he eavesdropped on their from the hallway. Luckily, he didn't have to test what might have happened. No matter what anyone said, she belonged to him. They belonged to each other.

They made it just into the bedroom before Belle swung around and once again pulled him down into her embrace. As her lips touched his, she slightly thanked that her lover was not a large man. Back home she always felt conscious of the size difference between her and Gaston. The few times that he stole a kiss, he awkwardly had to stoop down to reach her. She loved that Gold didn't tower over her.

With lips fused, their tongues battled for dominance. Although she had started the kiss, Gold soon wrestled back control. He held her fiercely as his tongue mimicked, with thrust and withdrawal, the act for which they would soon engage. As their mouths mated, Belle began to run her fingers beneath his unbuttoned jacket. She reached up, and with his help, pushed it off his shoulders and down to the floor. Next, she attacked his tie which soon joined the suit coat on the floor. Pulling her lips away from their kiss, she next attacked the buttons of his dress shirt. As each button was slipped from it's place, Belle brought her lips to christen each new bit of skin revealed. She made it as far as his heart before he captured her lips once again.

Remembering her purchases made earlier, Belle pulled back. She smiled up into Gold's face and said softly, "I've got a surprise. I'll be right back."

Wondering just what she was up to, Gold watched silently as Belle walked over to the dresser that he had emptied for her newly purchased items when they'd arrived home earlier in the evening. He couldn't see what she withdrew as she slipped through the door and into the master bath. As he waited for her, he walked over and set his cane to the side and perched on the edge of the bed. He took the opportunity to reach down and remove his shoes and socks before she returned. He then undid the gold cufflinks at his wrists and placed them on the bedside table before unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. Reaching for his cane, Gold stood once again and turned around to pull back the bedcovers. Before he could finish the task, the door creaked and he looked up to see Belle emerging from the adjoining room.

Whatever thoughts he had fled as he looked at the vision standing in the doorway. She wore a simple white sheath nightgown held up by delicate spaghetti-thin straps. The v-neck both concealed and enhanced the charms hidden beneath it's fabric. But it was the light from the bathroom behind her that transformed the deceptively innocent gown into a siren's call. He assumed she was unaware that the illumination turned the gown transparent in the darkened room, revealing all of her charms to his gaze.

Unable to remain passive any longer, Gold stalked across the room toward her. Belle jumped suddenly as he slammed the door behind her and pushed her roughly against it. The sight of her standing in the light unleashed the monster that for years laid dormant beneath his stoic façade.

"My gods," Gold gasped as he ran his hand along her body, outlining every hill and valley along the way. "How did you get this without my knowledge?"

"When you were relaxing in the chair I went into the back dressing room and saw it," Belle answered, leaning her head against the door. Unable to resist the sight of her bare neck, Gold latched onto a piece of skin above her collar bone. "I thought of you immediately and had to have it," she gasped as he feasted on her neck.

"Remind me to send that shopkeeper a thank you note and a reprieve for next month's rent," he said as he continued to worry the bit of skin, knowing by morning she would have a mark for all to see.

Not wanting to be passive, Belle raked her nails lightly across his chest, earning a groan as she brushed his nipples. Surprised at his response, she repeated the action.

"Oh, no," he growled as he pulled her hand away from his chest. "Come." With her hand in his grip, he led her to the large bed waiting just a few steps away.

Belle had often heard whispered talk growing up in the castle. Maids swapped stories when they didn't know she was around and exchanged secret giggles. Although she was inexperienced, that didn't mean she was naïve. A smart girl with a thirst for knowledge, she was able to piece together the mating ritual long before her betrothal was formalized. However, she was beginning to realize that knowing and doing were vastly different. Before tonight, she could have never have comprehended the extent of the hunger that took over her mind and body. Finger yearned to touch, body parts swelled, heat engulfed her.

Releasing his hold on her, Gold reach down and finished pulling the covers to the foot of the bed. He set his cane to the side as he watched Belle eagerly lay down on the waiting mattress. It had been so long since he'd been in this situation that he was shaking like a randy teenager. He just hoped he lasted longer. Belle deserved patience and tenderness. He feared he was in short supply of either.

Stretching out along side of her, Gold once again held her face in his hands as he rained kissed down upon her. First her forehead, then a spot under her chin. He kissed her closed eyelids and the end of her nose before finally settling on her waiting lips. He groaned as Belle took control and suckled his bottom lip into her mouth before daringly running her tongue along its inner rim. As she explored his mouth with tongue and teeth, Gold reached out and ran his hand lightly up her calf before caressing the back of her knee. He repeated the action but soon began to feel discontented with just touching the flesh in his hands. He broke away from the kiss abruptly and moved to sit near the foot of the bed.

Belle raised herself onto her elbows and looked down questioningly at his new position, but she didn't have long to wait to wonder what he was about. He returned to stroke her once again from calf to knee, this time alternating kisses for each leg. The nightgown Belle wore was no barrier as he his hands encountered the hem. He soon had it raised as he continued the trek of kisses, now reaching her thighs. Occasionally, her leg gave an involuntary twitch as he added a nibble to random spots. Still raised on her elbows, Belle dropped her head back limply as he reached the nest of curls at the top of her thighs. Although he could to stay there forever, Gold lightly kissed her mound as he continued his journey up her body. He would, at another time, return to feast on her, but for now he cradled her hips as he savagely ran his tongue across her abdomen before dipping into her belly button. Finally able to reach him, Belle fell back against the pillows and sunk her fingers into his long hair. She shifted restlessly as he skimmed his hands up her sides and roughly pulled the nightgown completely away from her body.

Now totally exposed to his gaze, embarrassment began to mix with frustration All soon fled as he returned to nuzzle the underside of her breast. As his lips traveled toward the puckered tip, his hand cradled it's twin and lightly raked his fingernails against it's tip as she had done to him only minutes earlier. Belle's back bowed involuntarily when his mouth finally suckled her waiting nipple, worrying it with teeth and tongue. A moan escaped her lips as he performed the same duty to the other breast. Not wanting to delay much longer, she reached out and forcefully tugged at his open shirt, giving him a silent signal to remove his remaining clothes.

Belle laid back once again against the soft pillows as he removed his shirt and trousers. Although she knew what was about to happen, she was certain any discomfort would be worth the price. Gold stretched once again on the mattress, this time raising himself above Belle. Not wanting to crush her and easing the pressure on his injured knee, he resting the majority of his weight on his elbow as his other hand reach down to caress her hip. He gazed wonderingly into her upturned face and kissed her swollen lips. This time he didn't allow her any quarter, quickly taking control of the encounter.

"Raise you hands above your head," he roughly demanded between kisses.

Not even thinking of refusing his command, Belle automatically lifted both of her arms above her head. With her laid out thusly, Gold grasped her wrists together with one hand. He now held them locked above her head and returned to feast at her lips. One unexpected outcome of her new position, as she soon discovered, was her limited movement. She began to feel frustrated at being unable to touch him as she wished. Feeling him from head to toe stretched atop her, Belle arched her body into his to gain more contact. She boldly rubbed her breasts against his chest, hoping to spur him into action.

"Patience, dearie," he whispered into her ear as his lips moved to nip at her lobe. The command was just as much for him as it was for her.

"Now," she demanded in a choked voice.

Knowing he couldn't drag it out any longer, Gold released the hands holding her captive and grazed a path down her torso. As his hand reached her hips, Belle instinctively opened and made a cradle for him to rest in. He tenderly parted her fold and was now pressing against her entrance.

Looking into her eyes, he paused and said in a strangled voice, repeating the words he said long ago in another time and place, "It's forever, dearie."

Belle smiled as she remembered her own promise made that day, "I will go with you, forever."

With their vows said, Gold flexed his hips and quickly broke through the barrier that forever sealed their fate. He paused and rested against her womb, unmoving, as he gave her time to adjust to the new sensations engulfing her.

She recalled a few women describing the act as something to just lay back and endure until it was over, but Belle was relieved at slight pressure and discomfort that followed the breaking of her maidenhead. Girls were taught to fear this ancient dance and protect their virtue, but Belle was joyful to be giving this gift to a man she truly loved.

She soon felt the discomfort beginning to ease and knew there was more to this act. Flexing her pelvis, she signaled her readiness to continue. Gold quickly recognized her willingness and began to withdraw from her body. Belle gasped as he thrust back into her, unprepared for the feelings that radiated through her body. She soon caught on to the steady rhythm as he took her mouth savagely. Her hands, as if by their own accord, began exploring every nook and cranny of his body within her reach. As the pressure inside her began to build, she instinctively raised her knees and planted her heels on either side of Gold's hips. This new position earned her a groan and spurred her partner to quicken his speed. They were soon both lost in the ancient rhythm. With one hand, Gold reached down and circled nubbin hidden in her curls, causing her to loudly voice her approval.

"Oh Rum, oh Rum," she screamed as she could feel the pressure rapidly building inside her. It felt as if she were a ball gaining speed as it rolled down a steep hillside. The crescendo built and built until finally she felt the explosion.

As she lay beneath her lover, Belle quickly realized that he had not yet reached his own conclusion. She reached up and captured his lips in hers as she once again found the rhythm he had set. She didn't have to wait long. His movements became more erratic and forceful.

Remembering that she was young and nubile and they were without any protection, Gold moved to withdraw before it was too late. However, at that crucial moment, Belle instinctively griped her legs around his hips and flexed her inner muscles, causing him to release his seed into her womb. He continued to thrust until he was completely wrung out and collapsed atop her.

Speech was beyond either of them as they laid there in the aftermath. Belle was the first to break the silence.

"Why did we wait so long to do that?" she panted as she began to come down off her post-coital high.

"Well," Gold responded as he brushed stray hairs away from her face and kissed her lightly. "There was that little issue of you being imprisoned for thirty years and me believing you were dead."

"I'll let it pass this time," she joked as she lightly raked he fingers along his scalp.

"No regrets?" he asked softly before lifting his weight and laying beside her. With gentle nudge, he soon had her back curved against his front like spoons resting in a drawer.

"Never," Belle responded as she tried to fight the yawn pressing in on her.

"Shh…go to sleep," he crooned as he lifted the covers over their cooling bodies and pulled her into his arms.

As she drifted off to sleep, Gold cradled her in his arms. His hand rested softly against her abdomen as he reflected on the steps they just took. He hoped they wouldn't have to test her claim of no regrets anytime soon.

_Whew! That chapter was originally titled "The Power of Love" because I was listening to Celine Dion, who although I'm not a huge fan it's one of my favorite songs. But then I switched to Phantom of the Opera and if you're familiar, "Point of No Return" is such an intensely sexual song and I kept thinking of our couple and hitting replay, and it fit better into the story._

_Based on Rumple's losing control and smashing everything in his cupboards but the cup and Gold's intense reaction and his pummeling of Moe in "Skin Deep", I imagine he'd be a volcano about to burst. I don't think Belle would be reticent, either. This is the girl who chased Rumple around the table at the Dark Castle and then later boldly laid her hand upon his thigh and kissed him. Although I have much experience with reading smut, this is my first foray into writing it, so be kind with the reviews. And after what I went through writing this and posting earlier than usual I expect many. _


	9. The Morning After

**Chapter 9: The Morning After**

"_And since then, you've loved no one and no one has loved you." Belle said as she unconsciously leaned toward the imp._

"_Why did you come back?" Rumplestiltskin's suspicions now evident in his face as he stared intently at the beauty before him._

"_I wasn't going to. Then…,' she paused as she tried to find the right words. "Something changed my mind."_

_Belle wasn't completely ignorant of the opposite sex. Gaston had kissed her a number of times, but it never went outside the bounds of propriety. Engaged couples were allowed a little leeway that non-betrothed young maidens were barred from. However, this was the first time she'd ever initiated a kiss. The first time she'd ever yearned for another's lips to touch hers. Yes, she wanted his horrible curse broken, but Belle also longed for a connection to the man buried deep within. That was why she leaned forward and pressed her lips to the man before her. Immediately, Belle sensed Rumplestiltskin's shock. Whether it was from her forwardness or the feel of flesh against flesh after so long without it, she didn't know. For what seemed like forever, but in reality was only seconds, they sat with just lips lightly touching. An innocent kiss, but one full of promise and surprise._

"_What's happening?," Rumplestiltskin asked with a startled gasp._

"_Kiss me again. It's working," Belle responded excitedly as she leaned forward and pressed her lips once again to his. Without pausing, he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers, this time encouraging her to open to his demanding kiss. Before she realized what was happening his mouth soon moved away from her lips and traveled down her jaw to her curve of her neck. Belle had never felt anything like this before. Even in her most vivid d dreams she never imagined that two simple lips could leave such sensations on a body. So caught up in the feeling of Rumplestiltskin's mouth on her neck, she didn't realize his hand was slowly tracing up her ribcage until it grazed the underside of her breast. She gasped in surprise as the hand continued it's journey, brushing a tip that puckered immediately beneath his touch despite the layers of clothing. _

_As she absorbed the unfamiliar sensations running through her body, a strange thought floated through her head. "It doesn't happen this way," she whispered and immediately the scene evaporated like a mist dissipating before her eyes. _

Belle woke with a start. She'd had this dream before. In the Enchanted Forest after Rumplestiltskin kicked her out, it was a nightly occurrence. Her mind kept trying to relive the scene where everything went wrong and she often wondered what she could have done to change the past. But this one had ended differently. Vividly. She immediately wondered why, but then she realized the answer as she felt a warm presence behind her and a hand that wasn't her own cupping her breast. Suddenly, it was all coming back to her as she felt a pair of lips caress skin of her neck just like in her dream. With a sigh, she leaned back into the embrace.

Gold knew immediately the minute Belle became alert to her surroundings. He himself had awoken only moments earlier to find his body wrapped around the woman before him. He had feared this would happen the first night they shared together. The night they just held each other in comfort. It had been so long since he'd felt the welcoming touch of another that it was fast becoming a drug to his system. So it was no surprise this morning to awaken and find himself instinctively reaching for Belle.

As she turned to face her lover and greet him properly, Belle felt his arm tighten around her and a voice murmur softly, "No."

"But I want…" Belle began but was quickly interrupted.

"Shhh…don't turn around," Gold whispered into her ear. "Just lay still and relax." After a moment's pause he added, "Trust me."

The hand that had been cupping her breast began tracing a path down her torso to lightly trace the indention of her waist. By now, Belle could feel heat emanating from behind her and the solid evidence of his interest pressing against her backside. She was a little tender from the previous night's activities , but it was quickly forgotten as she felt her lover's hand continue it's journey across her hip and down the outer curve of her thigh to finally rest at her knee. Passion flared to life.

"Are you too sore to take me again?" he asked as he nipped and then slowly suckled her earlobe.

"No," Belle answered breathlessly. "But aren't we going to…"

"Shh…," Gold quieted her once again. "I told you to trust me. There numerous ways to do this. Just relax and let me love you."

With his words echoing in her ears, she felt his left knee slip between her thighs as his hand lifted her leg atop of his. Their limbs scissored together as she felt his arousal edge closer to her center. The hand that was on her knee was now retracing the path back up her thigh while it's mate lay underneath her, tightly gripping her hip and holding her against him. As she lay there, supplicant and awash in feelings, Gold's hand brushed the curls at her apex. He slowly continued his trek, testing to see if she was ready to take him once again.

Belle was immediately embarrassed by how damp she was as he explored her, but her feelings soon turned to hunger as he once again found the secret button. All thought was driven from her system and nothing was left but intense sensations running through her body. With a gasp she arched and pressed her backside against him, seeking the contact she knew awaited her. "Rum," she begged. "Please. Now." The words tumbled out of her. Complete thoughts were now beyond her abilities.

Not wanting to deny either of them any longer, Belle felt him sliding into her with a flex of his hips. It was a much smoother glide than the night before with the barrier no longer present. Their position brought a whole new host of sensations to Belle. Soon they were both caught up in the ancient rhythm of thrust and withdrawal.

This new position, reducing pressure on his injured knee, allowed him to explore her body to his wishes, however, Belle was restricted in her movements. Although she reveled in the feelings washing over her, she also yearned to touch her lover in return. As he held her locked before him, she reached her hands above her head, blindingly searching and sinking her fingers into his hair. His mouth returned once again to lavish attention upon her neck.

The tension grew as they rocked together in the tight embrace. The morning sunlight began to creep into the room as the lovers, absorbed in each other, became oblivious to their surroundings. Belle could feel Gold's thrusts become more erratic as her own pleasure began to build and twist. His fingers once again returned to the nub hidden among her curls where they were currently joined.

"Come for me, Belle," he pleaded as his body began jerking behind her. "I'm not going to last much longer. Please. Now."

As he increased the pressure of his fingers upon her, Belle could feel him shuddering and she knew instinctively that he'd reached the peak of his own pleasure. With jerky movements he emptied his seed into her, the strange sensation triggering her own release. Riding out the waves of pleasure, they stayed wrapped together, each unwilling to break contact. After their breathing began to slow, Gold flexed his hands on Belle's hips. Slowly withdrawing, he fell back against the bedcovers once again.

Rolling over of her other side, Belle snuggled beside Gold as she rested her head upon his chest while her hand traced little patterns across his abdomen. "Is it always like that?" Belle asked shyly as she buried her face into the hair on his chest.

"How would I know?" Gold responded. "Considering my past, I'm not that experienced compared to most men." Finding the courage to finally look at him, Belle raised her head and stared into his deep brown eyes as he continued. "As far as I'm concerned, there was no one before you." With her face upturned, Gold leaned foward and captured her lips for their first proper kiss of the morning.

Satisfied with his answer, Belle returned to her spot burrowed beside him. She soon felt herself begin to slip once more into unconsciousness but was jerked awake suddenly as she felt Gold slip from bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she moved over to the warmth left from his vacated body.

"Shhh…," he whispered as he reached down and pulled the covers over her and kissed her lightly. "I'm going to take a shower. Go back to sleep. It's still early." By the time he reached the bathroom, Belle was already drifting off into sleep.

When she awoken thirty minutes later Gold was adjusting his tie and toeing on his shoes. Watching him dress, Belle asked, "Do you still have your leather pants?"

"Don't you like the suits?" he asked as he picked up the jacket laying across a chair by the window and slipped his arms inside.

"You look very dashing," Belle assured him, holding the covers to her as she sat up in bed. "I was just wondering what things actually made the transition to this world."

"I haven't come across them," he answered as he moved to sit beside her on the bed. "So you're fantasies of being ravaged by the evil Rumplestiltskin in his Dark Castle are going to have to be postponed."

Belle swatted him lightly on the arm as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I'm going downstairs. Are you hungry?"

"I'm coming down, too," she answered.

"There's no need to rush," he informed her. "Take your time. I'll put the kettle on and start breakfast."

"Hmmm," she smiled then lightly touched her lips to his. "A girl could get used to this."

"You deserved to be spoiled," he answered as he stood up and adjusted his jacket.

"I'll be right down after a quick shower," she said as he reached the doorway.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"I do know how to use a shower," she smiled as she made a shooing motion with her hands, signaling for him to leave her to her morning ablutions.

After a quick shower, Belle hastened to don a blue robe she acquired the previous day. Slipping the matching slippers onto her feet, she left the room and descended the stairs to help with the morning activities.

Gold sensed the minute she walked into the kitchen. He had a feeling this would be the case from now on. It wasn't unpleasant. Just different. After living so long alone, it would take time to get used to another's presence in the house.

"What can I do to help?" Belle asked as she stepped into the kitchen. Turning around, Gold raised an eyebrow as he gazed at her attire. "I thought I'd get dressed after breakfast. I didn't want you doing it all by yourself," she explained.

"No need for excuses," he commented. "Feel free to be as you wish. This is as much your home now as it is mine."

"If that's the case, then tell me what I can do," she responded as she walked to his side.

"Well," he replied. "I was going fry some eggs."

"I'll do that," she said as stared at the stove before them.

"This isn't like the one at the Castle," Gold informed her. "It doesn't take wood."

"It's a stove. I think I can figure it out. Just show me how to work this thing," she retorted.

Reaching down he turned the dial and explained, "You have to turn the dial to 'light' and after it ignites then adjust the flame accordingly."

"Are you sure this isn't run on magic?" Belle asked her companion suspiciously.

"No," Gold laughed. "It's run on electricity and natural gas. I told you the people in this world were ingenious."

A quick study, Belle learned how to work the stovetop and finished breakfast while Gold sat at the table and buttered the toast. Soon they were settled at the table, enjoying their early morning meal. After eating in silence for a few minutes, Belle was the first to break the silence.

"What are we going to do today," she asked as she lifted a forkful of eggs to her mouth.

"I thought we'd take a little walk around the town square," Gold informed her.

Looking up at him as he sipped his morning tea, Bell asked, "Isn't that dangerous with the Queen on the loose?"

"She'll be holed up trying to determine her next move," he explained. "She knows about you now so Regina is going to have to do some retrenching. Long-term planning never was her strong suit. We'll be fine for now. She won't dare try anything against me at the moment."

"Are you done?" Belle asked as she stood to carry her plate to the sink. Handing his own empty dish to her, she walked over and placed them in the sink and turned to back to her companion. "Have you sent out those hair vials to be tested yet?" she inquired.

"No," he answered. "We'll post them today. It takes a while before the results come back. I'd rather send them to Boston. The labs are not reliable in Storybrooke. I know that from experience."

"So things can leave Storybrooke," she commented. "I thought nobody could leave or enter?"

"People usually can't," Gold explained. "There are exceptions. But we're not totally cut off from the outside world. Mail and other things can get into the town."

"What about now that at the curse is broken?" Belle asked.

"Actually, I'm not sure," Gold answered honestly. Before he could expound on the effects of the curse breaking a pounding on the kitchen door interrupted their conversation.

"Who could that be?" Belle asked as she pulled her robe tightly around her.

"That is one of the exceptions right now," he answered as he walk with his cane to the door and opened it. "Good morning, Sherriff Swan. How are you doing?"

"Can it, Gold." Emma retorted as she boldly stomped into the kitchen. Not many people in Storybrooke braved ringing Mr. Gold's doorbell. Even fewer crossed the threshold into his domain. Emma Swan was quickly making a habit of doing both. "Someone said they saw Regina coming out of your store yesterday.

"Well," he commented as he walked back to his tea at the table. "I see you're not in the mood for small talk this morning."

"Would you like some tea?" a soft voice to the right of her asked. Although she had been in his house a few times, this was the first that Emma had stepped foot into his kitchen. The scene before her of domestic life was jarring, especially considering it was Mr. Gold who was enjoying it.

"No, thank you," Emma informed the girl in the bathrobe and little else as she sat down opposite Gold in the place Belle had previously been sitting. "I tried the front door and nobody answered so I decided to try the back. Belle, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," she informed their visitor. "And you're Emma, correct?" At the blonde's nod, Belle continued, "I think I'll let you two talk while I go get dressed. Nice to meet you again, Emma."

"She seems pleasant," Emma commented after Belle left the room. "It makes you wonder about you two."

"It seems I came out the winner of a very good deal," Gold said to his companion.

"I know. I've read Henry's book." Emma replied.

"I'm going to have to read that book someday," he commented as he sat back in his chair and stared at the woman before him.

"And here I thought you'd be the number one candidate to have written it," Emma retorted.

"Me," he said in a questioning voice. "A writer?"

Realizing he never confirmed nor denied the possibility, Emma answered, "We'll leave that discussion for another day. Right now I want information on Regina."

Leaning forward, Gold rested his hands on the table and entwined his fingers as he began, "She did come into my shop yesterday. To gloat about having magic back. She seemed to think we were still on the same page until she saw Belle. She took one look at her and with the help of a little burst of wind quickly left my shop."

"And that's all?" Emma asked as she took in Gold's words. She knew most people didn't trust him, herself included, but she sensed he was telling the truth in this instance.

"No," he added. This next part she had to be prepared for in case the Queen made good on her threats. "She made a comment about wanting Henry back. You better watch the boy. She's going to do all in her power to take him back."

"I'd like to see her try," Emma replied with the ferocity of a mother lioness.

"Don't underestimate her," Gold warned Emma. "She'll stop at nothing until she gets what she wants."

"This time it isn't going to work," Emma declared. Looking at the man sitting across from her in suspicion, Emma asked the one question that had been on her mind. "Why warn me about Henry? Why are you nice to him?"

He warred with himself over what to tell the young woman before him. Finally, he settled on telling her a bit of the truth. "I know what it's like to lose someone. It tears you apart inside. I don't wish that on you or the boy."

"You're not just talking about Belle, are you?" Emma asked. She had no idea why she asked the question, but somehow she felt it was the truth. At Gold's silence, Emma took that as a sign to change the subject. "Speaking of your friend. I have a favor to ask of her."

"What is it?" Gold asked in surprise.

"I've read Henry's book and based on all I know of _Beauty and the Beast_ I gather she enjoys reading and books."

"Yes," he answered, wondering what the sheriff was getting at.

"We're encouraging businesses to remain open. Try to at least go on with business as usual. The more people stick to their routine the less gridlock and confusion we'll have until everyone learns what exactly is going on."

"And what's that got to do with Belle?" Gold inquired, his interest piqued despite himself.

"We want to reopen the library," Emma explained. "We figure it will be a good way to get the community together. I guess the school's library is small and limited to what the nuns deem appropriate. So it would be nice to have a public library up and running.

"So you want Belle to help?" Gold asked, still not quite sure what her role would be in the project.

"Actually, I'm asking if she'd like to be the librarian." At Gold's raised eyebrows, Emma continued. "It won't be a forty hour a week job. Just a few hours a week in the afternoon so the kids will have someplace to go when school lets out or people get off work. You've seen the mess in there. It won't be up and running for awhile, but it needs organizing. Snow said you had a massive collection at your castle back where you come from. I take it she probably took care of it when she was with you, so she has some experience at organizing and cataloging and she loves to read."

Tilting his head toward the door leading to the hallway, Gold informed the sheriff, "Well, you'll have to ask her. I can hear her coming down now." Clearly seeing the shock and surprise on Emma's face and he added, "Contrary to what you may think, Miss Swan, Belle is not my slave. I don't have her under any kind of enchantment. She has a mind of her own. She's had a very rough time. This might be just the diversion she needs." Emma was speechless at the change that was beginning to take place over the man she thought she had come to known in the months she'd resided in Storybrooke.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Belle asked as she entered the kitchen, now dressed and ready for the day.

"No, dearie," Gold answered. "We were just finishing up. Miss Swan was asking about her Majesty's little visit to the shop yesterday."

Emma, watching the pain that flashed briefly before Belle's eyes, wondered what tortures Regina inflicted on the young woman standing before her . "That wasn't all," Emma added, wanting to get off the subject of Regina for the moment. "I just informing your….well, Mr. Gold, that we're trying to reopen the library and wondered if you would like to help out. If you'd like to be our part-time librarian"

"Librarian?" Belle asked in confusion.

"You guys did have lending libraries, didn't you, back in your land, or realm, or what you call it."

"Yes, Miss Swan," a chuckling Gold informed her. "We did have some version of them in our world."

"I'm confused," Belle responded. "Why me?"

"I gather that you like to read based on Henry's storybook and there isn't anyone else vying for the job," Emma explained. "I figured it would give you something to do in Storybrooke and help the community at the same time."

Feeling her gaze on him, Gold said, "It's your decision, dearie. I know you were a bit bored at the shop yesterday. And the library is not far from the pawnshop."

"Can I have a bit of time to think on it?" Belle asked the sheriff.

"Yeah," she informed the girl as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out an old key. "Here's the key. Take your time. Look it over and let me know what you think."

"Thank you," Belle said as she took the key from her.

"I guess I'll talk to you both later," Emma said she went over and opened the kitchen door to let herself out.

"Goodbye, Miss Swan," Gold said as he stood up from the table. Adding to her retreating back. "And remember my warning about keeping your eye on the boy."

"Did you get her to do this?" she looked at her companion suspiciously after Emma exited. "Did you bully her into it?"

"No, dearie," he smiled. "She came up on it all on her own. I had nothing to do with it. I just told Miss Swan that you make your own decisions and to ask you herself."

"What do you think I should do?" Belle asked, unsure of her answer. She was just getting used to her surroundings and running a library of any size was a huge responsibility, but she had to admit the idea was intriguing. Reading was reading in any world. It was one of the commonalities their differing worlds shared she was coming realize.

"How about we stop by today and check the place out and then you can think on it before you make your decision," he offered.

Walking over to stand before him, Belle slipped the key into his inside coat pocket. She took the opportunity to lean in and steal a quick kiss before pulling back. "You do know I love you, don't you?" she asked.

"I'm beginning to get the idea," he responded. "But I still have no idea why."

_I know it's been awhile since I posted. I've been having internet trouble and haven't been able to post. I had outlined more activity for this chapter, but these two had other plans. This story is fast turning into PWP. I guess I must return to some kind of plot. I do promise there is one, somewhere in there._

_I really appreciate and look forward to what all you guys have to say. And as for them not using any kind of protection, I'm on the fence at the moment and trying to decide if I want to consider this as a prequel to my Charming White Gold Swan saga. If I do, then she won't get pregnant anytime soon. If I decide it's a separate story, then who knows. They aren't being careful, now are they? That's twice now, however the window of conception is only a few days each month. Any opinions? They are welcomed. Please review._


	10. Exploring Storybrooke

**Chapter 10: Exploring Storybrooke**

As Belle got out of the car parked by the pawn shop, she wondered if she'd run into anyone familiar in Storybrooke. She didn't know how big the town was, but if her father was here then there was a chance she may run into someone from her village. Thoughts turning to Gaston, her father didn't mention his place in this new world and it wasn't something she wished to bring up with Rumplestiltskin. So she resolved to cross that bridge if and when it appeared.

"Where are we going first?" Belle asked, looking around the street.

"First, I thought we'd mail the little package we discussed at breakfast off for testing," Gold answered, locking the car and tucking small package in question into his inside coat pocket.

As they walked toward Storybrooke's post office, Gold pointed out the shuttered and dilapidated building with the clock tower watching down over the town. "That is the library," he gestured. "See the clock at the top. It started working the night Emma decided to stay in Storybrooke.

Slipping her hand into his, she held tightly as he continued, "We'll stop there after the post office if you want."

"That's fine. You're my guide today," she answered. "This place is so unlike back home, isn't it? How did you ever get used to everything?"

The few townspeople that were out acted as if it were a normal day in Storybrooke, however, they both could see the eyes that furtively dared a peek at the unusual couple strolling down the avenue. "You have to remember, dearie," he answered as they continued their slow trek down the street. "I didn't get my memory back until Emma returned to town. So I have two sets of memories in my head, just like everyone else affected by this curse with the exception of Regina and a few others.

"A few others?" Belle asked questioningly.

"Emma obviously grew up outside of the curse and so did Henry. There is another who escaped the curse with Emma, but very few know that at this moment. I don't even think Snow and Charming are aware. And then there is a certain fairy I have my suspicions about."

"The Blue Fairy?" Belle inquired, trying to recall what he'd mentioned to her the other night and during the meeting at the diner the day before.

"Yes, but let's not discuss her at the moment." Gold said. "Come, let's go post this so it can get out today," he said as they arrived at their destination.

After dropping the letter off at the post office, the couple crossed the street and headed toward what should have been a library. According to everybody's collective memory, the library closed years ago. Regina's excuse of lack of funding and the building being in desperate need of rehab convinced townspeople to just walk on by as they went about their hazy, cursed days. Nobody suspected the truth that a dragon-morphed sorceress was being held prisoner in its basement. Regina had been creative in some of her punishments, Gold thought as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the key Belle had placed there earlier.

"If just the outside's to go on this place needs extensive work," Belle pondered aloud as she took the key from Gold and unlocked the doors leading into the empty building.

Inside was the same as he remembered when he was there just days ago. The elevator doors were still ajar and the chair he'd confined Regina to was still sitting nearby, remnants of duck tape and rope laying beside it.

With an eyebrow cocked in his direction and pointing to mess, Belle asked, "You're work?"

"It might have been," Gold replied, his cane echoing on the wood floor as he walked further into the room.

"You do have a penchant for tying people up, don't you," she replied. Immediately realizing the implications of her words, Belle had the grace to blush and turn away. "What do we do about that?" she asked, pointing to the elevator shaft and trying to quickly change the subject.

"We could have it boarded up for now and just concentrate on getting the main floor in working order," Gold answered, deciding to ignore her little quip for now. Looking toward the staircase leading to the upper floors, he continued, "The upstairs rooms could wait and be converted to community meeting rooms later."

"It needs so much work," Belle said as she ran a finger through the dust on a nearby empty bookcase. "It looks like there's no organization and half the books are destroyed."

"Miss Swan did warn you it needed extensive work," he reminded her. Walking over to a front window, Gold pulled off the newspaper that blocked the outside world. Motioning her to his side, he pointed out the dirty window. "Look, I'm just across the way."

"You sound like you want me to do this," Belle responded. "Don't want me lurking around your shop while you're engaging in your dastardly deals?"

Chucking, Gold replied, "All my deals are fair and square. It's not my fault others don't read their contracts." Pulling her close, he continued, "But seriously, I think this could be good for you. Plus, I know those marionettes in the store creep you out. Wouldn't want you to be around them all the time. "

"They are frightening," Belle agreed as she wrinkled her nose. "You don't know how many nightmares I had those first few weeks at the castle because of those puppets." Looking around once more at the immense task awaiting her if she decided to take the position, Belle turned back to Gold.

"It's going to take a lot of time, help and funds," Belle pondered.

"I 'm sure now that there will be a shakeup at the town council meetings they will find some funding in their budget," Gold supplied. "I might even be persuaded to become a benefactor if a certain librarian would be especially nice to me. I could even get a plaque somewhere for all to see of my good deeds.

"Yes," she said playfully. Belle sarcastically added, "I'm sure the townspeople will be relieved to drop their children off to _Rumplestiltskin's Children's Corner. _

With a gesture reminiscent of the impish Rumplestiltskin, Gold held a hand up to his heart in mock hurt. "Well…I never."

"Uh huh," Belle retorted as she turned and looked around.

Turning serious, he added, "If you decide to tackle this, I can put up wards to keep Regina out. If that's what you're worrying about. Only people you want in can enter."

Looking at him askance, Belle replied, "You'd do that anyway, wouldn't you. No matter what I had to say on the matter."

"Ahh," he responded. "You know me so well. Yes, yes I would."

Looking up at Gold resolutely, Belle stated, "I think I'm going to do it." Seeing him shake his head in approval, she continued, "Back home I took care of day-to-day running of the castle, first with my father and then with you. This would be my project. No one else's."

"We'll inform Sheriff Swan this afternoon. then," Gold decided. "She'll more than likely be hanging about at Granny's. We'll catch her there. Until then, I need to go check on the shop."

"Then let's go," Belle said as she followed him out of the library and turned to relock the dilapidated building. Looking back one last time at the task ahead of her, Belle grabbed Gold's free hand and together they walked back to the pawn shop.

As they turned to cross the intersection, Belle glanced down at the street that ran perpendicular to the library. A few blocks down, she could make out a mass profusion on flowers and a large sign that announced the store's name.

"So that is my father's shop?" she asked as they stood at the corner.

"Yes," Gold replied. "It's called _Game of Thorns_." Belle stood in silence as she stared down the street.

"Would you like to go see it?" he asked as he stared at her frozen in place.

"Yes…no…," she answered in confusion. After so long locked away from those she loved, she yearned for a chance to see her father again. However, she didn't want her next encounter to end in confrontation like the previous one had. Bringing Rumplestilstkin along would just further antagonize her father.

"Let me guess," Gold replied. "You want to go alone."

"If you wouldn't mind," Belle told him. "I just think it might be a little easier if I do it alone."

"I'll tell you what," Gold said. "You go down to your father's shop. I'll stay here and make sure you get there okay. While you're there I'll go check on the shop. After you're done, you can walk over to Granny's and we'll have lunch," he explained, pointing to the diner halfway between the two shops and next to the library.

"Thank you," Belle sighed as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She knew he was worried about her in this new land after her ordeal with the Queen. This would be the first time they were separated since she walked into his shop hunting for "Mr. Gold", even if it was only for twenty minutes.

"Like I told you're father, you're not a prisoner," he replied. "Plus, it's broad daylight. Regina wouldn't attempt anything right now with you."

"I'll see you soon," she waved and walked down the street toward the florist's shop.

Two blocks later, she turned around and waved toward the figure she recognized as Rumplestiltskin. Taking a deep breath and turning to face the store, Belle tried to gather her courage as she opened the door to her father's shop. A tiny bell above the door announced her arrival as an unknown clerk appeared at the counter.

"Can I help you?" the young girl asked Belle. "Anything in particular you are looking for? A nice bouquet of jonquils or a nosegay of hyacinths."

"Is the owner in?" Belle asked the clerk. "Can I speak to Mr. French?"

"I'll see if he's available," she answered. "Whom may I ask is inquiring?"

"Tell him it's…" Belle was interrupted by the noise of someone yelling from the back room before she could answer.

"Annie," Moe called out, his voice gaining in volume as he entered the storefront. "Did the McIntyre order get fin…." He stopped as he looked up to see his daughter standing before him.

"Annie, why don't you take your break," he informed his clerk. "I'll take care of this order." Moe waited until the young Annie disappeared into the back of the store before addressing his daughter.

"Hello," he said in a stilted voice.

"Hello, Papa," she greeted in return. Belle felt an ache in her heart at how difficult it was to stand and exchange greetings with the man who raised her, the man she'd idolized from the time she was a little girl.

"Running away from him already, girl?" Moe questioned her, unable to determine why she was standing before him in his store, alone.

"No, Papa," Belle answered. "I told you I'm not leaving him."

"Then where is he? Lurking outside the door. Or did he turn invisible with his magic and standing beside you?" he snidely asked.

"He's at his pawn shop at the moment," she answered and turned to look at the place in which her father spent his days. It was a far cry from the castle he used to have dominion over, but from what she'd come to understand, everyone had a different standing in this new land.

"Let you off the leash for awhile, did he?" her father retorted, not able to let go of his anger.

"Papa," Belle implored. "Please, stop. Just stop. I don't want to fight. You're the only family I have and I don't want our time together to be estranged."

"You know what to do to change that," Moe answered as he went back to the counter, returning to his work.

"No," Belle demanded. "_You _know what to do to change that. I'm here. I'm trying to make an effort. "

"Belle, you just don't understand," her father tried to explain as he slapped his hands down upon the counter. "I've seen more of this world and the other. I know what that man is capable of. For some reason, you've romanticized him and it makes me angry."

"I do know what he's capable of," Belle retorted. "He's capable of loyalty and devotion. He's capable of putting aside his own feelings and supporting me as I try to reconnect with the man he's longed blamed for my supposed death."

Silence filled the little shop. Belle didn't know what else to say. Then in a voice almost too low to understand, Moe muttered, "She told me he killed you."

"What?" Belle asked, trying to get her father to open up.

"The Queen," Moe said in a louder voice this time. "She came to me before all of this and told me that Rumplestiltskin murdered you in a fit of rage."

"Then she lied to each of you," Belle responded, her heart breaking for what both her father and Rumplestiltskin went through because of the Queen's evil actions.

"I still can't look at you and him together," Moe answered honestly. "It breaks my heart just thinking of you spending even a minute alone with that monster."

"Well, that's something _you _have to work on, then" Belle sadly replied. "I'm not leaving him, Papa. Not after I found him once again." Although she wanted to run into his arms like she did as a child, Belle stood back and resisted the urge. "The next move is yours. If you want to see me, I'll be working at the library. Otherwise, you know where I'll be."

They stood in silence, neither knowing what else to say. Each entrenched in his or her position. As they stared at each other, the tiny bell above the door alerted father and daughter to the presence of another.

"Mr. French," said the female voice as she walked into the store behind Belle.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan," Moe replied. "What can I do for you, today?"

Sensing the tension in the air, Emma decided to get through with her little speech quickly and get out. She had enough problems with her own newly found family. The last thing she needed was to mediate another family situation. "I'm just going around to local businesses to make sure everything is fine now that…you know."

"No problems here, Sheriff. I'll be sure to call you if anything should arise," he answered. He then added as he looked pointedly at his daughter, "From anyone." Each knew that he wasn't only referring to the former queen cum mayor.

"Well, then…" Emma said as she backed towards the door. "I'll leave you to your business, then."

"Wait, please. I'll walk out with out if that is okay," Belle asked Emma before she left the store. Turning back to her father she hesitantly walked over toward the counter and gripped the hand he had resting on its top. "I do love you, but the next step is yours. Good-bye, Papa."

Taking a deep breath, Belle turned around and followed Emma from the store. Closing the door behind her, she looked at her new companion and said, "Thank you for waiting.

"Where are you headed?" Emma asked, not seeing her constant companion anywhere in sight.

"I'm going to Granny's," Belle answered. "Would you mind walking with me for a minute? I wanted to discuss what we talked about this morning."

They walked a few seconds in silence before Emma asked, "Where is Mr. Gold? I didn't think he'd let you out of his sight anytime soon."

Smiling at Emma, Belle replied, "According to my father, Rum let me off the leash for awhile."

"Ahhh…," Emma said. "So that was what that was all about. Your father doesn't approve of your living arrangements, I take it?"

"No," Belle said dejectedly. "I understand. I really do, but I can't just give him up to make my father happy. We've been through too much already."

"You really do love him, don't you." Emma wondered aloud. Before coming to Storybrooke, Emma had given up the notion of true love and soul mates. She still had her doubts. Years of personal experience and the effects of her occupation were hard to overcome. But looking at the young girl in front of her, and even her own parents, she realized that love wasn't necessarily dead after all.

"Yes," Belle said, a smile lighting her face. It was a similar smile to one she'd seen often on Mary Margaret's face when talking about David. "I know people are going to think I'm insane, or brainwashed or under an enchantment, but I love him."

"Who am I to judge," Emma retorted as they continued down the street. "My track record isn't exactly pretty." Abruptly changing the subject, she added, "You were going to tell me your decision about the library."

"I'm going to do it," Belle answered resolutely. "It's been a long time since I've felt useful. I think this will be a perfect."

"Good," Emma responded. "I know Henry will be over the moon. He told me he tried to get Regina to open up the library for years. Let me see how much funding is in the budget to help with repairs."

"What it needs immediately is a good cleaning. That won't take any extensive funds for right now. Just honest manual labor," Belle said as they reached the intersection and headed toward Granny's.

"If Henry ends up sneaking away and into the library, just give him a mop and tell him to help. That can be his price for interrupting you," Emma joked. Turning serious, Emma said, "Gold told me Regina wants Henry back."

"She said that in his shop yesterday when she came in," Belle said, corroborating the story Gold told Emma earlier.

"Did she say anything else about him," Emma inquired as they approached the diner.

"No," Belle replied. "She was struck speechless when she saw me and didn't say anything else. Then she fled."

Emma reflected on this bit of information. Nothing varied from Gold's recollection and she sensed that Belle was telling the whole truth of their encounter with Regina. Opening the door, Emma looked around at the sparsely filled diner and saw that Gold hadn't arrived yet. "I'll sit with you until Gold arrives," Emma offered as she moved toward a booth along the front windows.

Looking at the benches, Belle moved toward the tables instead. "I think a table would be better for Rum. It might be too difficult for him to slide out with his bad knee."

Emma had never really paid that much attention to Gold's disability. The cane was just always a part of him, even being involved in assaulting Belle's father. With his austere façade and expensive suits, Gold gave off an aura of indestructibility. Yet with Belle's thoughtful observation, even though she didn't believe that Gold deserved thoughtfulness, Emma realized the man did have weaknesses. And not just physical ones. His largest weakness was sitting right before her.

As they settled at the table, Emma told Belle, "Since you're going to do it, just keep the key. You don't have to give it back. It's stupid for me to have to hand it over every time you want to use it."

"Use what," came a young voice from behind Belle. Before she could turn around, the little boy the voice belonged to sat down next to Emma. Staring at Belle, he asked, "What are you going to be doing that needs a key?"

Emma looked at her son and chastised, "Henry, you're not going to be involved in every little thing going on just because you were right about the curse."

Smiling at the charming young boy before her, Belle explained, "I'm going to try to get the library up and running again."

Henry's eyes lit up and turned quickly to his mother, "Emma, can I help? Mom wouldn't let me anywhere near that place. I've always wondered what it was like inside."

Remembering what she had to do in that building, Emma was reluctant to allow him anywhere near there until it was once again up and running. But she also knew Henry and realized there was really no way to keep him away if he really wanted to go. The boy was an expert of sneaking around, even with Mary Margaret as his teacher.

"The first thing we're going to do is close the elevator shaft," Belle informed the two across from her. "And then work on cleaning the first floor. Rum even promised additional funding if I required it."

Emma raised her eyebrows as she commented, "You mean Gold is going to do some thing good for the community?"

Smiling at Emma, Belle added, "He did make some strange comment about 'Anything to keep those kids away from the nuns.'"

"It's well known in town that Gold does not get along with the nuns in town," Emma supplied.

"Ahh…," Belle responded. "And the nuns are the fairies from our world, I take it. He never did like any fairies." Now that she knew the full story of his son, she now knew where his hatred stemmed from, but it wasn't something she was prepared to reveal to Emma.

"Nobody knows why, but he did have a lot of venom directed at the Mother Superior, yesterday." Emma commented. Turning to her son, she asked, "Is there anything in you storybook?"

"No," Henry replied and then sat up a little straighter as looked up at the sound of the door opening. Gold was walking toward them, the sound of his cane echoing through the tiny diner.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan. Henry." Gold said in his smooth voice. "I see you've been keeping Belle company while I was detained."

"Emma was kind enough to walk with me from the florist," Belle replied as he sat down next to her at the table. "I told her I was going to take the position."

"Good, good," Gold replied. "And thank you for escorted Belle from the shop. I trust you had no complications along the way."

Not wanting to discuss her father in front of others, Belle answered, "No. Emma popped in as I was done with my conversation and we decided to walk out together."

"No sign of Regina lurking in the shadows, ready to pounce," Emma replied as she stood and pushed her chair in. "Come on, Henry, let's let them have their lunch in peace. I know you'll be bugging her enough soon enough."

"Thank you," Belle said to the two as they turned to leave. "And Henry," she said to the boy, "You're welcome anytime to come over and help."

"Thanks," he said with a smile as he followed his mother out of the small diner.

"Help with what?" Gold said as they exited the restaurant.

"Henry asked if he could help out with fixing up the library," Belle responded.

"Ahhh." Gold replied. "That boy is like a little puppy. Always underfoot."

"Be nice," Belle admonished. "You know you like him. And not just because of certain reasons," Belle added cryptically, not wanting anyone to hear the real reasoning because Gold's softening for the young Henry.

"Here comes Ruby," Gold said, trying to change the subject. "Let's order and get on with lunch."

The two ordered Belle moved to sit across from Gold. They talked quietly as the rest of the patrons of Granny's tried not to stare at the unusual couple sitting together.

"How did it go with your father?" Gold asked after Ruby had brought their lunch to the table.

"He still refuses to accept my decisions," Belle answered as she ate her soup.

As he sat and took a bite of his own sandwich, Gold realized he may have to do the one thing he swore he'd never do-apologize to Moe French. In his mind, he had nothing to apologize for. He'd acted on information he'd believed to be true at the time. But he realized that if Belle was going to be truly happy, she needed to reconcile with her father. He thought about his own reconciliation with Baelfire and for the first time put himself in Moe's shoes. They weren't that different from his own, he hated to admit.

Reaching across the table, Belle held Gold's hand in her own as she said, "Promise me that you won't push Baelfire away when you find him. No matter what he says or does. Just listen to him and be patient."

Thinking back on his false reunion with August, Gold realized he had no idea what would happen when he saw his son again. It could go a million different ways. Squeezing her hand, Gold replied, "I'll try."

They finished their mean in silence. Each absorbed in their family estrangements and thinking how they could go about changing it.

_Another chapter finished. No smut, but lots of talking. I think next chapter Belle might have a visit from the girls of Storybrooke as she starts to work on the library. A little girl gossip is always a good thing. And who knows, I might throw in a little smut if you're nice._

_I've also got a Tumblr account that I've posted my stories to as a backup for here. I'll still post them here before anywhere else, but I'm going to start giving little excerpts and sneak peaks of my stories there as I'm working on them. My tumblr name is josephine77. _

_Like always, please review._


End file.
